Vampire Knight: Secrets
by AnekoGia
Summary: Auska Cross was adopted by Kaien Cross as a baby and is training to be a vampire hunter. Along side her adopted siblings, Yuki and Zero, she guards the Academy while protecting the secrets of the supernatural beings of the Night class, vampires. However, things begins to escalate as secrets are revealed and kept. What will she do at this time of crisis.
1. The beginning: Auska Cross

**Edit: 23/12/2019**

 **-0-**

It was a dark winter night. Freshly fallen snow fell delicately from the dark sky, adding more layers to the ground. As the snowflakes fall, a lonely man admires them as he walk by a long river.

Kaien Cross was taking his usual midnight walks like he normally likes to do by the river near the academy. It seemed like any other walks but the snow made it different. It was much quieter than Kaien was used to. During the summer he would hear crickets chirping and frogs crocking. In the winter, however, there was silence. Only the soft whispers of the wind were heard, sending shivers down the man's spine.

"It getting pretty late," Kaien said to himself ,"I should probably head back home." He slowly takes in one finally deep breath from the icy cold air before turning to the path which leads him back to the academy grounds.

Suddenly, Kaien heard cries from a distance. A cry that was to familiar to be mistaken for an animal's. Kaien turned back to the stream where he heard the cry. Along the stream, a small basket with a cover came into full sight. As it got closer, the cries got louder.

Kaien begin to frantically search for a fallen branch long enough to reach the basket. Once he found one, he use the branch to pull the the basket closer to the river's edge. Kaien grabs the basket before it could get pulled by the currents and place it gently on land. He lifts the cover of the basket slowly as inside it, a little baby girl with velvet black hair laid inside with a purple blanket wrapped around her.

Kaien's eyes widened in shock and confusion. He had experienced young children being orphaned when he was a vampire hunter but he has never witness a baby being abandoned in such a cruel way. As she wailed even louder, Kaien slowly picked up the shivering baby from the basket and cradled her in his arms.

"Shh, it okay now my dear, your safe." Kaien comforted the baby girl, slowly rocking her in his arms. As he rocked her, the baby girl begin to squirm in his arms, revealing an amethyst necklace around her neck.

"I wonder what your parents were thinking when they abandoned you like that." Kaien whispered to the her. "You seem fine to me." He continue to rock the baby slowly.

After a while, she stopped crying and opened her eyes, revealing their beautiful blue iris. When she looked at Kaien, a smile grew on her face. Kaien's own eyes had never seen anything as precious as the little bundle in his arms. His years working as a vampire hunter has almost hardened him, but her little toothless smile had brought lightness to his soul.

It was then he has decided. "Don't worry little one. You have a new family now." Kaien hugged her gently in his arms. He gave one final smile before walking back home.

Once inside his home, Kaien lay her gently on the couch and light up the fire place to warm up their freezing bodies. He cradle her in his arms once again before sitting onto the couch.

"Welcome home little one. This will be where you live from now on." Kaien said gently to the baby girl. "I should probably name you first. Can't call you 'little one' forever."

After a minute of rambling through different female names, the perfect one pop up in his mind.

"How about Auska, do you like it?". Upon hearing that name, a cheerful giggle came out of her mouth, indicating she liked it. "It's settled then. From today, I'm your father and your my precious daughter, Auska Cross!"

Kaien then leaned his head to her's ,"And I promise, I'll raise you to be a great person and give you a happy life."

Little did he know, little Auska's life will also be filled with heartbreak, mystery andsecrets.

 **I have been waiting for so long to perfect this. Thank you for reading my first and probably only VK fan fiction I'm ever going to do. Do note that after this chapter there will be 15 year time skip and then I'll be following the same plot as the anime. But I will make some changes to help my OC fit into the story.**

 **The story update will also have to depend on whether I'm not busy with my school work so do bare with it.**

 **Thank you**

 **-Gi**


	2. Night of the vampires (part 1)

**_15 years later_**

 _Cross Academy, a prestigious boarding school. Founded by Kaien Cross, those from wealthy family background have the privilege to attend this boarding school. Unlike other boarding schools, Cross Academy is split into two different classes; The Day class and the Night class. Those from the Night class are normally the senior students. Not much except for their social status is known about them by the day class. Except for three individuals._

It was late in the afternoon. Classes for the Day class has just ended and it was the Night class's turn.

At the entrance of the Night class's dorm, loud squeal of excitement were heard. The girls of the Day class are all gathered around screaming for their favorite Night class student. Some tried to push and shove through each other, trying to be the ones to greet the Night class students first.

As the crowd grew, Yuki Cross ran through the cluster of fangirls and made her way to the front. "Alright everyone, step back!" She yelled at the female students ,"It's way pass curfew for all of you so turn around and go back to your dorms."

"We can see what your trying to do, Yuki." One girl said ,"It's pretty obvious that you and Auska want to keep the Night class students to yourselves."

"Yeah," another one called out ,"You two are just taking advantage of the fact you two are the headmaster's daughters!"

Seeing that the fangirls were getting more aggressive, Yuki took a step back. "That's not true," she protested ,"I'm in the discipline committee. And don't drag Auska into this!"

However, Yuki's word were heard with with deaf ears as the female students tried to push themselves closer to the gate, forcing her to push them away.

Meanwhile on one of the trees, Auska Cross sat on a sturdy branch with her legs dangling down. She wore her usual school uniform with her black hair tied up in a high ponytail. Auska also wore her amethyst necklace around her neck which it's tugged inside her uniform to prevent others from seeing it.

She watch as Yuki almost gets rampaged by the fangirls, giggling at the sight. Most of the time, Auska would help Yuki keep the fangirls in check but sometimes it was funnier to sit far away and watch the female students drool overthem.

Suddenly, the gates of the Moon dorm opened slowly.

 _I'm too late again._ Yuki thought to herself, turning around to see the fangirls standing by the side in uniform position. As the gates open, they reveal the reasons of their madness; the students of the Night class.

Yuki stood infront of them awkwardly, blocking their path. "Please proceed." Yuki said as she made way for the Night class students, allowing them to make their way to class.

As they walked to the school, the fangirls stared at the male Night class students in awe. Out of all the males, the one enjoying the attention the most was Hanabusa Aido. "Good evening ladies," He greeted the fangirls in a friendly tone ,"How are you today? I heard you loud and clear from the dorm."

While all the fangirls had looks of admiration, Yuki stared quietly, sweatdropping at Hanabusa's usual enthusiasm.

Hanabusa then started to pull out his signature 'gun' technique and 'shot' one of his fangirls. In excitement, the other fangirls ran towards Hanabusa and unknowingly pushed Yuki to the ground, hoping to get 'shot' by him too.

From the tree, Auska sigh and rolled her eyes at the sight.

"Those girls. I get that they are handsome but I don't see why they have to go crazy for them." Auska said to herself. She then jumped of the branch and ran to Yuki's side.

"Yuki, are you alright." she asked her adopted sister concernly as she offered her a hand. Yuki held onto Auska's hand, allowing her to pull her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine Auska." Yuki assured her ,"They could get really crazy sometimes."

Yuki stared at Hanabusa and his fangirls again before turning to Auska. "Why didn't you help. Your also part of the discipline committee, you know!" She yelled dramatically.

"Come on now," Auska said teasingly ,"you know how cute your reactions are when your handling those freaks."

Yuki sigh in defeat and gave a soft sarcastic laugh. "Yeah haha, very funny."

"Yuki." Someone called out to her. Yuki turned around to see the tall, handsome figure of Kaname Kuran facing she and Auska.

"I saw you got pushed down by the girls. Is everything alright?" Kaname asked as he place his left hand on Yuki's shoulder.

Yuki stared at him for a few seconds before replying ,"Oh yes, I'm fine Kaname."

"Big brother Kaname," Auska greeted him respectfully ,"Good evening."

"Hello Auska," Kaname kindly greeted her back with a smile ,"I though I told you to drop the 'big brother' a while ago."

"What! No way. You are a good friend of my father's and a great brother figure to me and Yuki when we were younger so I'm not going to drop that any time soon." Auska said teasingly as she folded her arms, making Kaname giggle a little.

"Well then, I do thank both of you for your help." Kaname said, mostly directly at Yuki, causing her to blush a little.

"Yeah.. Sure." Yuki said nervously.

Suddenly, the girl felt the dark aura of jealous school girls behind her and Auska staring at them with angry looks. She quickly wrap her arm around Auska's shoulders and use her free hand to make a 'thumbs up' sign. "Because that what the discipline committee does." Yuki exclaimed nervously, not wanting to piss off the fangirls even further.

Auska however quickly escaped from her sister's grasps before giving her the 'I know you like him look' ,making Yuki feel even more nervous.

 _Teasing her is always fun._ Auska thought to herself.

"You know Yuki," Kaname said ,"When you act all reserve like this, I feel a bit...lonely."

Yuki felt her body flush in embarrassment and quickly responded. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess it because your the one came to save that day."

Kaname moved closer to the young girl and pat her on the head. "Don't worry. It doesn't matter." Yuki blushed heavily as Kaname's hand moved slowly to her face.

"After all, it was so..." before he could finish, another hand appeared and snatched Kaname's hand from Yuki's face.

"Zero!" Yuki called out to the white-haired man. Auska herself was shocked, she had never seen Zero act so hostile before.

"Classes has begun Kaname," he said sternly ,"You should go now."

The two stared at each other before Auska cut in. "Come on guys, we're in front if many people. Quit it."

Not wanting to make a scene, Zero finally let Kaname's hand go. "Your so scary," Kaname said sarcastically to Zero before walking towards the other Night class students ,"Mr Prefect."

Yuki, Zero and Auska continued to watch him as two girls gave him presents. As Kaname accepts the gifts, Yuki looked at the scene with a hint of jealousy.

Auska spotted it immediately and gave her sister a reassuring pat on the back. "Don't worry Yuki, you'll have your chance next time."

"Yeah. I guess your right." Yuki sighed.

Zero however could care less and faced the fangirls with a stern look. "You all need to get back to your dorms RIGHT NOW!" He yelled out to the girls, scaring them and causing them to run back to the Sun dorms.

"Everyday that are out heard throwing and dreaming at those... " before he could finish, Zero felt a fist hitting his back repeatedly.

"Why are you acting so cocky, you jerk," Yuki scolded him ,"Your late! It's our job as the discipline committee to set an example."

In retaliation, Zero pushed Yuki away. "Oh yeah I could say the same thing for you!"

"Okay, that enough you two." Auska said strictly as she stand between her adopted siblings, separating them. "Seriously, father told us that we should work together. And yet again Zero this is the fifth time you are late. Like Yuki said, we should be setting an example to the other students. It also our duty to keep everyone and everything safe so we all have to be focus."

"Well you should tell that to her too Auska, she's so obvious it's pathetic." Zero said pointing out to Yuki.

Auska and Yuki looked at him confusingly, not understanding what he meant.

"It's none of business that you like that guy or not," Zero said directly to Yuki ,"but you do know right."

Yuki regained her composure and replied ,"Yes. I do."

"Guys, seriously."Auska sighed. _Well Zero is as dense as ever,but I can't really blame him._

After moment of silence between the trio, Auska finally spoke. "We should report back to father now. He should be expecting us."

Yuki nod her head in agreement and they head back into the school where the Headmaster's office is located.

-0-

 _knock. knock_.

"Come in." a cheery but stern voice said from inside the office. Yuki opened the door, revealing Kaien Cross sitting infront of them behind his desk. "I take that today's events went well?" Kaien asked the trio.

"Yes father," Auska replied ,"everything went smoothly and according to plan."

"Excellent." Kaien said, praising the three prefects ,"Well done you three. I knew I could count on... "

"Why are we doing this?" Zero asked abruptly, ending Kaien's songs of praise.

 _Oh no, not again._ Auska thought to herself as she facepalms herself and Yuki sighed loudly.

"Come on, headmaster. Our job is to work security, not to be bodyguards for celebrities!" Zero said angrily as he slammed his fist into the desk.

"I am aware that doing this every night is hard for all if you but.. ." Kaien tried to reassured him but it only made Zero more irritated.

"Well then if your aware of that why don't you increase the number if people in the discipline committee."

"Calm down Zero..." Auska said as she and Yuki tried to calm him down but the rants kept coming.

"All Auska and I got is this girl and she's useless!"

Yuki quickly reacted to the offense. "I don't have to take it from someone who is late all the time!" She shouted back. "And why did you leave Auska out."

"Because unlike you, at least she is capable of looking after herself." Zero replied.

"Alright calm down, both of you!" Auska said sternly. "But I do agree with Zero. Why can't we have more people in discipline committee. Maybe you could even hire those vampire hun..."

"That won't happen," Kaien cut in as he took a sip of his coffee. "After all, it's our job to keep there identities a secret and ours only. That why the academy the way it is..."

As he rambled on, Auska was thinking to herself. _For_ _humans and vampires to coexist with each other, it's it even possible. Right now, vampire attacks have decreased but human prejudice against them are increasing.To coexist with each other, both species have to be on equal terms with each other._

"...And that is why your job as guardians is incredibly critical." Auska snapped out of though and continue to listen to her father. "You three are the only ones I can trust with this duty."

"I understand father." Auska replied as Yuki nodded her head in agreement while Zero was still pissed about it.

"I know you work all night and people hate you and that it is a thankless task," Kaien continued ,"but by giving this job to my dear son and loving daughters, I eliminate any sense of guilt!"

In irritation, Zero slammed his fist onto the Headmaster's desks so hard it broke into two, scaring everyone in the room. "I remember being under your care, but I don't remember ever being your son!"

"Your such a sticker to the smallest details, huh Zero." Kaien said with tears welling up his eyes.

Zero than turned to the two girls behind him. "Yuki, Auska, you two are his real daughters. Say something."

"Well," Auska started. "I do believe that humans and vampires can coexist together. However, the vampires here could get pretty thirsty easily and could get hostile too. I'm glad to help out but I do agree with Zero that we to take more precausion of them or one day the Day class students will get their blood sucked dry."

Yuki looked at Auska with her mouth slightly open. The black-haired girl was more familiar with the vampires than she is. For her to say that showed despite holding a soft spot for them, she also cares about the safety of the human students.

Kaien, on the other hand, was not to happy. "My sweet beloved Auska. How could have so little faith of the people you grew up with!" Kaien cried dramatically as tears spilled out if his eyes.

"Sorry father but that's how I really feel." Auska apologized, feeling a little guilty for upsetting her adopted father's feelings. "What about you Yuki, how do you feel."

Yuki though for a short second before giving her answer. "Well, I think the Night class and the Day class get along pretty well. And I'm happy that I can be done form of help."

Zero looked at her with an ugly look, not very please with her answer while Auska stood there silently, not surprised by Yuki's answer. Kaien however was delighted.

"What a good girl! Daddy is happy!" Kaien cried out in happiness as he tried to hug Yuki but failed, falling flat onto his broken desk in the process. Auska winced as she saw her father fall.

"Headmaster?" Yuki called to him worriedly, hoping he isn't hurt.

"Call me father." Kaien tried to correct Yuki. He has been correcting Yuki many time throughout the years he raised but still to no prevail.

"Okay...fa..father." Yuki said awkwardly, Auska standing next to her sweatdropping to the weird father daughter moment.

"Yuki! Your the only one who truly understands my pacifism." Kaien exclaimed dramatically. "Beside, I want to end the dispute between humans and vampires that has been taking place since the dark ages!

"Furthermore, I believe that this generation, with their open hearts and broad minds, will be a bridge between the two races! Also, there's this school and for that, there's the Night class."

Yuki and Auska continue watching their father dance around the room awkwardly with weird looks on their faces. Zero, having had enough of Kaien's nonsense, decided to leave the office. "I can't take this crap anymore." He grumbled to himself as he left the room.

"Wait, Zero!" Auska called out to him as she, Yuki and Kaien watch the door slam shut.

"Not again." Yuki sighed.

"Well I guess I should also be head out father," Auska said as she too walked towards the door ,"It time for us to petrol the area. Come on Yuki."

"You can head out first Auska. I'll stay hear a little longer."

"Alright."

As Auska exit the room, she went to the corner of the office where her weapon, Ninigi, was placed. It was a custom made bow made of special wood. The silver arrowheads on the tip of her arrows were so sharp it could pierce through a human body. It's pretty old fashioned but to Auska, the bow was like her treasure.

Auska slinged her quiver over her shoulder and quickly head out if the office, not wanting to waste anymore time.

-0-

"Zero wait up!" Auska called out to him as she saw him make his way to the fountain outside the school.

Zero turned around to see the black haired girl running towards him. "What are you doing Auska?" He asked hastily.

"Well, I thought that since I found you, we could petrol the place together," Auska said ,"You know, strength in numbers? It can also be good practice for us since we're both training to become vampire hunters."

Zero looked at her with a confused look. Even after four years of living with his new family, he still doesn't know why Auska, a girl who practically grew up with vampires around her, would want to pursue the career of being a vampire hunter.

"Why do you want to do this?" Zero questioned her.

"Ha? Want you mean by that Zero?" Auska asked, confused by his question.

"Why do you want to be a vampire hunter?" He reprised his question. "What motivated you to go for a career that is so loathed by the vampires who you grew up with?"

Auska looked at him surprised by his question. Truth be told, she never told Zero what was motivating her to become a vampire hunter. But after a moment of thinking, she finally gave an answer. "I want to become a vampire hunter so I could protect humans."

"But why?" Zero asked again. "Like Yuki and the head master, you support the idea of humans and vampires coexisting together. Not only that but almost all your life, you grew with those freaks so it doesn't make sense why you would support those who kill your so called 'friends'!"

There was moment of silence between them. Auska's eyes widened and her lips quivered, as if she was going to cry. Her hands clenched her bow tightly.

"And what do you know!" She yelled back at Zero as her eyes narrowed in anger, shocking him a little. "Yes, I do believe that humans and vampires can live side by side together. However in this world, not all humans are blessed with the capability of protecting themselves from the vampires who kill for the sake of killing. Without our protection, they would be helpless! Of course you wouldn't understand because your motivation is blinded by nothing but your vengeance for your family!"

Auska widened her eyes, shocked by the words that left her mouth. Zero also looked very surprised. He had never seen her have such an outburst before. "I..I'm so sorry," Auska quickly apologized ,"I didn't mean it."

"No your right." Zero said gently as he walked towards Auska. "It wasn't my place to ask you. I almost forgot about the time you found out what really happened to your birth family a few years ago."

 ** _3 years ago*_**

 _"Father, may I ask you a question."12 year old Auska asked Kaien as she entered his officewith a map in her hand._

 _"Sure, go ahead." Kaien said as he puts the books he was reading away. Auska walked closer and later the map onto the headmaster's table and pointed to the long line which represents a river._

 _"You said you found me floating on this river right," Auska started ,"That would mean my birth parent were living next or near it. Do you know if any villages there or if anybody lives around the area?"_

 _Kaien hesitated for a while. He knew Auska would be looking for her birth family since he told her she was adopted a month ago. He didn't know if he shouldtell her the truth or not. "Are you sure about it?"_

 _Auska nodded in response._

 _"I should have told you this a long time ago."Kaien sighed before pointing to a large clearing of the map next to the river. "Here. There use to be a small village at this location. Unfortunately, the people there got massacred by a vampire about 12 years ago. There were no survivors."_

 _Kaien took a deep breath before continuing. "I never told you this but a few days after I had adopted you, a corpse of a headless woman was found rotting by the river and was brought in by vampire hunters. I asked the hunters' association to run a DNA test on you and the body. The results revealed it was a match. Other test results also show that she died on the twenty-fifth of November, a few hours before I found you."_

 _Outside the office, Zero leaned against the door,hoping to her their conversation better. The next thing he heard was a soft cry._

 ** _present*_**

"So you overheard it huh? Never thought you will be type to eavesdrop." Auska said teasingly but in a sad tone. "I still remember it like it was yesterday. I was crying in my room all day. I even remember not talking to big brother Kaname or any of the vampires for a week. I guess that reveal also motivated me to become a vampire hunter."

"I'm sorry. It's not everyday you find out the home your supposed to grow up in is destroyed." Zero said in a gentle tone as he placed his hand on her head. "But do remember, as a vampire hunter, don't let you emotions get the best of you, alright."

Auska felt her face flush a little under his touch, shocked by Zero's gentleness. "Yeah." She nodded and she gave a small smile as Zero removed his hand from her head.

Suddenly, Zero felt a pulse within his body and his throat felt dry. To makes things worse, he could sense Yuki running close to his and Auska's direction.

"Auska, you gotta go. Now!" He yelled out to her as he clenched his throat.

"Zero, what wrong?" Auska asked worriedly as she tried to get closer to him but he pushed her away. His lifted his head, revealing his blood red eyes.

Auska stood still in shock and worry. "Zero, quickly take the pills! It will help you!"

"You have to go first," Zero said in a commanding tone ,"I don't want to hurt you. I could also sense Yuki close by, I have to hide. I don't want her to see me like this."

However, Auska wasn't to pleased. "How could you just push me away like this! I can help."

What happened next caught her by surprise. Zero leaded forward and engulfed Auska in a tight hug, making her blush in the process. "Please Auska. I'll be fine."

She was hesitant to leave him at first but soon agreed. "Okay, I'll go," she said as Zero let go of her from his hold. The next thing he know, Auska has already ran of.

-0-

As Auska ran through the school campus, her head spun at the thought of the silver-haired boy. _Zero_ _, why are you doing with to yourself, you have people around you who are about you. Why can't you just let me help for once._

Many thoughts flowed through her mind, especially the memory of her finding out Zero was a vampire.

 ** _2 years ago*_**

 _Auska and Zero sat opposite each other quietly on different couches as Kaien walked around the room panicking, not knowing what to do._

 _After moments of silence between them, Auska finally broke it. "So Zero is a vampire, is he?" Auska asked, going straight to the point. Zero continued to sit still unemotionally while Kaien panicked even more._

 _"Auska dear, whatever you saw what isn't really what you think it is..." Kaien said held on to his daughter's shoulders._

 _"I know what I saw father," Auska cuts in ,"those pills I saw in the bathroom were blood tablets, aren't they. The only person I know who carries those pills around with him is big brother Kaname. However, he has yet to visit us today or the day before."_

 _Kaien tried to find the words to convince his daughter she got the wrong idea but Zero beated him to it. "Yes, I am a vampire." He revealed bluntly._

 ** _present*_**

Auska suddenly stopped after reaching a certain part of the school campus and shook her head. _I_ _should think much about it. Zero is strong enough to handle it himself. Meanwhile, I have to get stronger myself in order to become a better vampire hunter._

 _To killed those who kill._

 _To protect those dear to me._

 _To fulfill the promise I made._

Auska untied her rubber band with her free hand, allowing her black hair fall over her shoulders

 _And most importantly, to protect Yuki._

 **Finally done with this chapter. I had to sacrifice my other fanfic, my school work and sleep for this. Anyway, here is chapter 2, thank you to my readers for waiting patiently for it. The next chapter will come out next week so stay tune.**

 **Thank you**

 **-Gi**


	3. Night of the vampires (part 2)

**Author's note: Hi I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. The reason the story went on hiatus is because I had an important exam('N' levels) and I had to spend most of my time studying for it. Thank you for waiting so patiently and I hope that you would continue to read the story until the very end. The updates may that longer than I thought because I have to re-watch the series again (Especially the second season).** **This chapter will focus more on Auska and Yuki's sister relationship so for those who anticipated Auska/Zero scenes, don't worry there still will be a few scenes with them.Do note that this fan fiction isn't going to be completely about the romance between Auska and Zero because I want my character to establish a relationship/bond with other characters which I found lacking in most OC fan fictions I read** **Do leave a comment after each chapter, your kind words gets me more motivated every timeand pushes me to write more.** **Trivia: I reference a scene from another anime in this chapter so do try to spot it.** **Hope you would enjoy this chapter**.

-0-

 _Previously*_

 _I have to get stronger in order to become a better vampire hunter._

 _And most importantly, to protect Yuki._

-0-

 _The next day was another uneventful day for the discipline committee in school. Due to the fact that they have to patrol the night, they sometimes suffer from pretty bad insomnia. As a result, they often fall asleep in the middle of class, getting them constantly into big trouble by the teachers._

During their final lesson, Auska leaned against the palm of her hand as she struggle to stay awake, exhausted from patrolling the school grounds the previous night. She stared at the blackboard blankly as she tries to write down notes on her notebook.

In front of her, Auska could spot Yuki fast asleep on her desk snoring quietly. Sitting next to her was Zero, who was also sleeping soundly.

 _Last night must had been very tiring for both of them._ She thought to herself. _hopefully_ _sensei doesn't notice this time._

However, the teacher spotted Yuki sound asleep and walked over to her and Sayori's table. "Yuki," He tried to wake her but with no prevail. "Yuki!"

After the failed attempt, Sayori whispered into Yuki's ear. "Yuki, today's special is ginger-fried pork."

Suddenly, Yuki jumped out of her seat. "Thank you for the meal!" She yelled out, only to realize that everyone, including the teacher were staring at her. Every student in class laugh at Yuki's sudden outburst. Even Auska was giggling a little.

"Napping again?" The teacher said in grimace as he looked up to Zero's sleeping form. "Both you and Kiryu. At least Auska is taking the initiative to try to stay awake."

Yuki turned around to see Zero fast asleep while Auska also stared at him. "Being prefects must be quite a demanding job for both of you." The teacher continued.

"Well, please don't mind us." She apologized as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

However, her teacher was not pleased with Yuki's response. "Both if you, stay after class!" The teacher hissed before returning to the blackboard, Yuki whining in defeat. "Auska, please wake Zero up."

"Yes, sensei." Auska replied. As she turned to her right side to wake Zero up, she couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked as he slept. When he moved his head to the right where she was sitted, Auska could see black circles forming around the bottom of Zero's eyes. His breathing in a rhythmic pattern.

The more Auska stared at his face, the more thoughts ran through her mind. _I_ _have never seen Zero in such a state before. So quiet and peaceful. Since the first time he came into mine and Yuki's lives, he has also kept a cold shoulder._

 ** _4 years ago*_**

 _During that cold stormy night, Auska and Yuki were helping to clean the living room when they heard the main door open. "I'm back." Kaien called out to his daughters.The girls stopped what they were doing a head to the door._

 _There they saw a boy of similar age to them standing next to Kaien wrapped up tightly with a coat and his was face was voided from any expressions.It was only filled withanger and hate._

 _"Girls, this is Zero Kiryu," Kaien introduced him to Yuki and Auska ,"Starting from today, I'll be taking care of him. Be nice to him, his family was murdered by a vampire."_

 _After hearing about the terrible tragedy that has befallen upon Zero's family, Yuki stared at him in shock. It brought her back to that fateful night when she was found and rescued by Kaname. Auska, noticingthe frightened look on her sister's face, held on to her hand to comfort her. "It's okay." She whispered into Yuki's ear gently. Like her, Auska was shocked too. Afterall, the only vampires she knew do not attack human so it was the first time she heard of a vampire massacring an entire family._

 _"Help him clean up. I have some business with the police I have to deal with." Kaien said before walking of, leaving Yuki and Auska with Zero._

 _"Yuki, I'll go prepare the bath. You help Zero in, okay."Auska said to Yuki before heading to the bathroom to fill the bathtub with warm water._

 _'So there are vampires who kill humans.' She thought to herself as she watched the water fill up the tube.'I couldn't imagine how helpless he must have felt.'_

 _It wasn't long before Yuki manage to bring Zero into the bathroom."The water is still running so you might have to wait for a while Zero." Auska said as she turned to Zero and Yuki._

 _"I'll go get some extra clothes in the other room Auska." Yuki said to her sister before leaving the bathroom,leaving Auska and Zero alone with each other._

 _"The bath is almost ready. Is it okay if I remove you coat." She asked kindly. Zero didn't say anything. Despite not answering her questions, Auska took of his coat slowly, revealing his bloody pale neck._

 _Auska's eyes widened inshock, she had never seen such a sight before. She quickly grab a small towel and wet it in the bath before facing Zero again. "I'm going to clean it of now, okay?" Auska said but Zero continued to stay quiet._

 _Auska start cleaning up the blood on him, making sure that the strokes she applied were not to rough. "luckily it isn't a wound." She sighed in relief._

 ** _Present*_**

 _That boy I saw those years ago looked like he was about to shatter into a million pieces.See Zero like this somehow make me feel... happy. Auska_ smiled to herself as she turned back to her notes, letting Zero continue sleeping, but she can't seem to take her eyes of him.

 _But seeing Zero like this, also made me realize how... handsome he is._

Realise what she was thinking, Auska started blushing furious and quickly went back to focus on her school work. Just at that moment, Zero woke up from his slumber. "Did you say something?" He asked her.

"NO! I didn't." Auska stammered, her face getting redder in embarrassment as she stared at her notes _Crap! Did he read my thoughts or something_. "You have mistaken, Zero."

"OK, I got it. Geesh, you don't have to get so defensive, you know." Zero said bluntly as he ssat uo properly.

Auska sworn a vein popped in her head. "WELL I'M NOT ONE WHO DECIDED TO TAKE A NAP IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS!" She snapped loudly. too loudly. Auska soon realise everyone, including their teacher, was looking at her and Zero.

"Auska Cross." Their teacher barked at her. "No talking or yelling in class Detention for you too!"

Auska's face pale when she heard the word 'detention'. She let out a big sigh and hit her head onto her desk in embarrassment as all her classmates, excluding Yuki, laughing at her.Perfect! What a great day.

-0-

After their last period of the day, the school bell finally rung. Most of the students have already left the class. The only remaining students were Yuki, Sayori, Auska and Zero.

"I can't believe I have detention." Auska cried out softly, her hands covering up her face to hide the tears rolling out of her eyes. Zero rolled his eyes as he packed his books. "This thing isn't worth crying for so stop sulking. Detention isn't as bad as you think, Auska."

"Says the one who get detention almost every single day." Auska said as she stared angry at Zero.

Zero sighed. He quickly gather up his books into his arms and made his way out the classroom. "Wait. You still have to stay in class." Auska called out to him. "You have detention too, Zero."

"I'm still feel exhausted." Zero said as he walked out of class. "I'll meet you and Yuki again during patrolling."

"Hold on a minute you can't skip out, you get into more trouble." Auska ran out to the corridor to try and stop Zero again but when she got there, he has already disappear.

 _Well_ _, typical Zero._ Auska sighed heavily before walking back to her table.

In front, Yuki was still with Sayori as she got ready to leave the classroom but was stopped by Yuki. "Wait, are you leaving now? If you have time, would you stay and study with me?" She begged Sayori.

"Why?" Her friend asked.

"Because I have studying with Zero, it's so boring." Yuki whined.

"Oh, why is that? I thought you two were pretty good friends." Yuki stared at Sayori. Yes, it's true she and Auska grew close to him during the past four years but she never really seen herself and Zero being good friends.

"You don't have to worry Yuki," Auska said, joining the conversation as she sat beside her sister. "You still have me to study with."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You have detention too, Auska." Sayori remembered as she turned to the table in the back roll. "And by the way, Zero left already."

Upon hearing that, Yuki spun around, only to find his seat empty. "WHAT!"

"Sorry Yuki. I tried to stop him but he somehow he managed to get away quickly." Auska said with a sweatdrop dripping from her head.

Yuki shook her head. "Don't worry Auska." She then clenched her teeth and form a fist. "He is going to get a piece of my mind once detention is over."

"I should get going." Sayori said as she walk out of class. "See you later, guys."

"Bye, Yori." Yuki and Auska said, waving back to their friend. Finally, it was only them remaining in class. "Well, we should use next forty five minutes to catch up on what you missed during third period. Our exams are coming soon after all." Auska said to Yuki with a smile on her face.

"I guess your right." Yuki agreed, smiling back. A question then popped in her mind. "I have been meaning to ask Auska. What did Zero say to that made you yell at him earlier on?"

"Well... " Auska tried to find the right word as folded her arms together. "Let's just say he is as dense as ever."

"I see."

 _But I wonder._ Yuki thought to herself. _does_ _Auska think of Zero as a good friend. Zero does tend to open up more to her than me or the headmaster._

"That is enough talking about Zero for now." Auska said as she opened her Mathematics book, snapping Yuki out of her thoughts. "We should focus more on our studies for now. So, what would like me to go through first?"

-0-

For the next thirty minutes, Auska use the time to tutor Yuki the topics she missed out on. Yuki was confused at first but soon was able to understand the different concepts. Her adopted sister has been great help whenever it came to to her studies. That brought about another question into her head.

"Auska, what made want to become a vampire hunter?" Yuki voiced suddenly but curiously, causing Auska to stop her lecture on trigonometry. "Why do you ask all the sudden?" She asked.

"I just that.." Yuki began. "You are very capable in many things. Your intelligent. Your skillful. Your kind but slightly impatient. And you seem to get along well with the vampires unlike Zero. So why do choose to be a vampire hunter?"

Auska looked at her sister. The question reminded her about the conversation she had the previous night with Zero. She then answered Yuki's question with a simple reply. "It because I want to protect those who I can't protect themselves."

"Oh." Yuki added. "But was there any other job opportunities you wanted to go for. From what I can see, you could also be a great teacher."

"I don't I would have the patience for that. If I were a teacher, I think I would be screaming at my students all day." Auska joked, making Yuki giggle. "With full honesty, I once considered becoming a full-time doctor."

"A doctor. That sounds like a great career. Why did you drop it?"

"Who said I dropped the idea." Auska answered, receiving a confused look from Yuki. "I could still study to become become a doctor and be part of the vampire hunter organisation. that way if my teammates or victims of vampire attacks are hurt, I could help heal them."

"I see. Well, if that is what you want to do, I'll support your decision." Yuki said with a thumbs-up.

Her reaction shock at first. Yuki, her adopted sister who since a young age had a soft spot for the vampires, is supporting her decision to become a vampire hunter. Even their father was reluctant at first. "Are you serious?"

"Unlike other vampire hunters, you reason for becoming one is to help maintain peace between humans and vampires, not to destroy every vampires. In one way or another, is almost like a Peacekeeper." Yuki implied with a smile. "If only we have vampire hunters with your mindset, I'm sure we're able to close the bridge between the two species."

"I guess when you put it that way, you kinda right." Auska said as she smiled back. "Then what about Zero, do you support his decision to be a vampire hunter?"

The question was too easy for Yuki to answer. "I do. But, if he actually took the time to get to know those we could trust, he can see that humans and vampires can coexist together. Although, I understand why he hates vampires so much, considering his terrible encounter years ago."

"We each have our own beliefs, Yuki. If Zero chooses to believe that vampires are nothing but monsters, he might never change his opinion. We just have to respect his views" Auska added.

A serious expression then appear on her face and her voice toned down. "Yuki, can you promise me something. between sister to sister." Auska asked.

"Sure." Yuki agreed. "What is it?"

Auska grabbed and held her sister's tightly. "Promise me that you would never get to close to vampires."

That statement made Yuki's eyes widen. "Why do you say that."

"it's because.." Auska was about to continue when the school bell rang, interrupting the conversation between the sisters. "Detention is over, we should find Zero quickly and patrol the school grounds."

"Yeah, we should get going." Yuki and Auska quickly gather up their books and made their way out of the classroom. "One thing though." Yuki said. "Where do you think Zero could be hiding, he could be anywhere!"

"My best bet is that his is resting in the stables. You can start there." Auska suggested. "From what know, he befriended one of the horses who has a terrible attitude towards anyone besides him."

"Yep. Reminds me of someone we know." Yuki said sarcastically as a sweat drop dripped from her head.

"I'll meet the both of you later, I have to head to the headmaster's office to get my bow and arrows." Auska said as she starts walking to the left direction. "See you later, okay."

"Okay, see you later." And with that, Yuki started walking the other direction. However, she can't stop thinking about what Auska said to her.

 _'Never get to close to vampires' , I wonder what Auska meant. What made her say that all the sudden? Was there something she has been meaning to tell me?_ Yuki immediately shook her head. _I shouldn't_ _worry to much on that. Auska would never hid anything from me. Maybe she would tell me when we meet up again._

On the other hand, Auska was also deep in her thoughts too. _Yuki still doesn't realise thatshe can be too trusting towards the vampires.I just hope she would take my advice seriously._ It was not before long she reached finally reached the headmaster's office.

 _Knock. Knock._

"Come in." Kaien called from the inside. Auska opened the door, only to find piles of paper work surrounding her father's table.

"Father, are you okay!" Auska gasped, her eyes widened in shock. She had never seen so much paperwork before.

"Don't worry my precious girl, I'm fine." Kaien said is he dig himself out of the pile of paper. "It just more than I anticipated but I manage to compete half of them so far."

 _I wonder how much is 'more'._ She thought to herself as her eye twitch at the sight. "You know Father, your overworking youself. Why don't you try and take a nice break once in a while?" Auska said concernly.

"I wish I could." He confessed. "However, with my duties as the headmaster of Cross Academy, being a doting parent and trying to unite humans and vampires, I might take awhile until I get that 's enough about me, what is your purpose for coming here, dear Auska."

"I'm just here to get Ninigi." Auska said. "It's time for the guardians to patrol the school grounds."

"Okay. You should get going quickly, you wouldn't want Yuki and Zero to wait for you for too long." Her father stated as

Auska place her books down on a nearby table before slinging her quiver over her shoulder and grabbing her bow. "I understand. See you Father."

-0-

A few hours has passed since the guardians have met up to patrol the school. There are now on the roof of one of the smaller building where they an get a bird's eye view of the school campus. It was also coincidently right next to the building where the classroom of the Night Class is located.

As she walked around the roof, Yuki shifted her gaze to the Night Class's classroom, hoping to spot Kaname. Auska looked up in the same direction, only to see a few mistrustful eyes if a few vampires, particularly Ruka, one of the female vampires.

 _I shouldn't_ _be too surprise. I am training to be a vampire hunter._ Auska thought as she looked away.

Out of all the the vampires, Kaname was the most supportive of her becoming a vampire hunter. Akatsuki, Hanabusa and Senri grew to accept it but grew a little weary of her. The others refused to interact with her. However, Auska didn't mind.

"So how is Kaname Kuran doing tonight?" Zero asked Yuki sarcastically. "I know his your hero."

Yuki started blushing furiously, quickly defending herself. "I wasn't just looking at Kaname. Stop assuming things!"

She then ran to the edge of the roof and looked around eagerly. "So far so good! Seems like the Night Class is behaving properly this evening. And no one from the Day Class is wondering around. All and all, it a peaceful night. Safe and sound at the academy."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Yuki." Auska cut in. "We should keep a better eye on the area. Who knows if anyone from either classes pop out of nowhere."

"I know, but if we continue with such improvements, there will be an increase chance in uniting vampires and humans." Yuki finished her statement with a smile.

Auska return her smile with her own before turning away to face the academy grounds, only to see Zero with a stern look on his face. "Do you actually believe it." He asked Yuki. "Do you believe that things are going well between the Day Class and Night Class?"

Yuki's expression saddened as she answered his question. "Of course I do. It's my hope that humans and vampires will be able to get along some day. That's what we're working towards."

Auska looked at Yuki solemnly. She has yet to understand that not all vampires are like Kaname. She just hopes that Yuki would keep the promise they made earlier(currently she doesn't know Yuki didn't understand what she meant).

Behind her, Zero face hardened as he heard both Yuki and Auska's thoughts. "I know that the headmaster thinks that the Night Class is by his side. That they believe in his pacifistic views and are 'good' vampires. But I don't believe it for a second."

"Yeah, but... " Yuki began but was stopped by Auska, who placed her hand on her shoulder and shook her head gently. She knew that it was impossible for Yuki to win the argument.

Zero gripped onto his other arm, trying to hide the pain he is feeling. "I agreed to become a guardian for one reason." He implored. "No matter what, someday I would find the most effective way to destroy every one of those beast in human form."

"I'm going inside." Zero quickly turned away and jumped of the building, not sparing a look on Yuki and Auska.

 _Oh, Zero_. Auska sighed in her thoughts as she turned to Yuki, who has a hurt expression on her face. "Are you okay, Yuki?" She asked.

"I'm alright." Yuki answered, quickly taking in a deep breath before continuing. "It's like you said during detention, we each have our own beliefs, right."

Auska smiled in return, happy that her sister remembered. However, she was mad that Zero has hurt Yuki's feelings. _I have to have a nice talk with that guy._

She then turned to face the campus grounds. "I'll go patrol from the ground. Your able handle by your own, right Yuki?"

"Don't worry, I'll be able to protect myself. You go on ahead." Yuki assured her sister.

"Okay. Stay safe." In one swift move, Auska jumped of the building, landing perfectly on the ground with her left hand gripping her now tightly. She ran through the trees towards a group of benches. There, she spotted Zero sitting on one of them facing downward.

"Zero!" She called out to him as she ran towards him. "There you are. I thought you went patrolling inside the building. Listen, I need to talk to... "

"Shut up." Zero said softly, but loud enough for Auska to hear.

"What was that." She snapped as her tone changed. Auska was getting more impatient. Using her free arm, she grabbed Zero by the helm of his uniform and pulled him up towards her smaller frame when she could meet his eyes. "Listen, I can understand your judgement and hatred towards the vampires, but what you said to Yuki just now really hurt her feelings."

"tch." Zero rolled his eyes. "What about you, weren't you hurt by what I said too?"

Auska's eyes softened. She quickly let go of Zero, dropping him back onto the bench. "I was... a little." Auska admitted. "But unlike Yuki, I do believe that vampires that are evil and kill innocent people should be destroyed."

"At least you partly get what I said." Zero added as he slumped his back onto the bench, covering his eyes with the back of his hand. "Yuki just refuse to accept the truth."

Auska sighed at his comment. "I get where your coming from. Yuki is just too naive and trusting. But I know that she will soon come to understand."

"Honestly, I hope so too." Zero admitted as he faced her, surprising his friend. "Look, I may find your sister annoying, but I'm not going to allow vampires to take away more innocent human lives on my watch."

"Zero." Auska gasped softy. _This was a different side of Zero she has never seen. He is always seen as a hardass but deep down, Zero actually feels sad and vulnerable. At the same time, he deeply cares about the safety of humans._

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Zero asked confusingly.

"For what I said yesterday night. For saying your motive for being a vampire hunter is blinded by your vengeance for that vampire that killed your family and turned you into a vampire. I now know that you actually really care for the safety of humans. For that I apologise." Auska concluded her apology with a bow.

"Auska, you don't have to do that, you are embarrassing yourse..." Zero said as he stood up when suddenly, a faint but familiar smell hit his nose. He turned to each direction, trying to figure out when it was admitting from. "What's wrong Zero?" Auska asked, getting worried.

"I smell blood." Zero whispered. Her eyes widened quickly. _Yuki!_

-0-

Zero and Auska quickly made a dash for it, hoping to reach the building in time. At the same time, Auska reached for an arrow in her quiver and hooked it onto Ninigi while Zero took out his gun, the Bloody Rose, out from his uniform.

 _I knew it! I shouldn't have left her alone!_ Auska thought to herself, her heart beating faster and faster. _I just hope we're not to late._

As they closer and closer to the building, Zero and Auska could see Hanabusa biting Yuki's hand as she resisted and Akatsuki standing away from them like nothing is happening. They also spotted two female Day Class students watch the whole thing in fear.

That sight only made them angrier and run even faster. The vampires should have known better that drinking blood is prohibited on school grounds, and not to piss of two vampire hunters-in-training.

On the other side, Yuki struggled to remove her hand out if Hanabusa's strong grip as he drank some of her blood form it. "Aido, I said let go!" She exclaimed. However, Hanabusa was not ready to give up that easily.

"Oh but I want more." He said seductively as his now red eyes glowed brighter. Out of fright, the two Day Class students fainted but Hanabusa didn't care. All he wanted was to have a better taste of Yuki's blood.

He moved the collar of her uniform away, exposing her pale neck. "May I part take from your neck?"

"No, You Can't! Now let go if me!" Yuki continued to struggle under Hanabusa's grip but to no prevail.

Seeing and hearing how reluctant she was, Akatsuki tried to intervene. "Hanabu..." However, he stopped when Zero showed up and immediately pulled Yuki from Hanabusa's grip, holding up his gun to his head in the process.

Behind them, Auska pulled onto her bowstring tightly, ready to release her arrow in anytime. "I'm sorry, but drinking blood on school grounds is strictly forbidden, Hanabusa." She said strictly in a low and cold voice but the vampires could care less. Auska wasn't sure what to make out of, they were so different from how she knew them to be.

"So what was it?" Zero added in the same toned. "Did the smell of blood made you lose control, vampire?"

"Guys, hold on!" Yuki tried to stop them as she stood up after falling.

"Yuki, stay out of this!" Auska yelled. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone earlier on. Leave this to me and Zero."

"But.." However, she was interrupted by Hanabusa. "But I already tasted her." He said unapologeticly as he liked his lips. That was the last straw.

Zero pressed into the trigger of the Bloody Rose, firing a bullet. It made Hanabusa flinch but he realised that the bullet didn't land on him. Instead, Yuki has pushed Zero's arm away from him, causing the bullet to hit a nearby tree. "You can't shoot him, idiot." She scolded Zero.

With Yuki in the way, Auska tried to weaken her grip on the bow string. However, as she did, she accidentally released the arrow. Everyone, except Zero, gasped in shock. Hanabusa close his eyes, ready to meet his end when an arm appeared behind him and caught the arrow Auska fired. It was Kaname.

"Big brother Kaname." Auska greeted in shock. Kaname looked at the arrow she fired for a second before snapping it into two with his bare hand and dropping them onto the ground. Akatsuki face palmed while Hanabusa shook in fear, knowing that they are getting into big trouble.

"That Bloody Rose." Kaname said sternly facing Zero as he walked towards Hanabusa. "Would you put that away. I recommend you lower Ninigi too, Auska. I'm afraid that those weapons are rather threatening to us."

"Kaname I.." Yuki tried to apologise but hesitantly stopped.

"I will escort these fools to the headmaster's office myself to receive their punishment." Kaname added, grabbing the back collar of Hanabusa's uniform as the blond haired vampire froze in place. "Is that alright?"

Yuki looked at Auska then at Zero, waiting for their answers. "Fine by me." Auska reluctantly said as she straight her position.

"Just get them out of here, Kaname." Zero sneered in disgust.

Kaname then turned to Akatsuki, who was just as scared as Hananbusa. "Akatsuki, because you did nothing to stop Aido, you guilty too."

Akatsuki groaned in protest but accepted his punishment, knowing it is impossible change the dorm president's mind. "As for the two who had fainted." Kaname added as he watched his assistant, Seiren, cast a spell on the female Day Class students. "I will have their memory of tonight erased and sent them to the headmaster as well. Is that alright?"

"Y..yes, thank you Kaname." Yuki replied, bowing respectfully.

"I'm sorry if he scared you earlier. I hope that you are okay." he apologised in a sad expression. Yuki smiled at Kaname as she hid her bitten hand behind her back. "No it's fine. It wasn't really a bite though. More like a nibble."

Zero, still angry and disgusted, then grabbed onto Yuki's arm and immediately walked away, dragging her behind him. "Let's go."

As the two walked away, Kaname watch in guilt, feeling sorry for not doing a better job controlling his two classmates properly. He then turned to Auska, who was just as guilty as he looked, but for a different reason. "I'm so sorry, big brother Kaname." Auska said, bowing to him. "If I had done a better job protecting Yuki, a..all this wouldn't have happened."

Akatsuki and Hanabusa stared at her,socked by Auska's sudden transition of character. Kaname placed a hand onto her head and rubbed it gently, comforting the young girl. "It's okay. It's not your fault, Auska. I don't expect you to protect Yuki twenty-four seven. Don't forget, you also have others to rely on."

Auska looked up at Kaname as he moved his had away.He is rightShe thought to herselfI have him and Zero."I know. I just wish she would also be more weary. Yuki's a sweet person but she can be naive at times, and that makes me worry. After all, there are so many things that she doesn't know yet."

Kaname didn't know how to feel. Yes, it was only natural for Auska to be worried about her sister. However, she is also keeping a lot of secrets from Yuki. Especially...

"Well, I should probably find Yuki and Zero now." Auska said as she shook her head to clear her mind. "Yuki still has that bite mark on her hand. I have to help tend to it when we return home."

"Yes, you should." Kaname smiled back. Auska then turned to Hanabusa with a stern look on her face. "As for you." She addressed him, scaring the vampire a little by her tone. "Treat this as a second chance. However, if I spot you doing anything harmful to any other humans, I won't hesitate killing you. Understand, Hanabusa."

"Y..yes Ma'am." Hanabusa said shaking and sweating. Auska smile sweetly at him, happy with his reply, before running of to find Zero and Yuki. When she was finally out of sight, Hanabusa gave out a heavy sigh. "Gosh, that girl is more up tight than before. She is becoming more like Kiryu."

"I won't think so." Kaname disagreed. "If she was like Zero, Auska would have stuck an arrow at me by now."

-0-

Auska ran through the direction where Zero and Yuki were walking through. Up till a certain point, she spotted her adopted sister standing on a small bridge with her injured hand bandaged with Zero's tie, but Zero was nowhere to be seen. Yuki stood silently as she faced the night sky, many thoughts running through her mind.

 _I guess Zero already left._ Auska thought to herself _the smell of blood must have irritated him._

"Hey, are you okay?" Auska asked as she tapped on Yuki's shoulder, startling her a little.

Yuki turned around to see Auska staring at her with a concern look. "Yeah, I'm fine." Yuki assured her sister. "I was just thinking about what happened earlier and the promise we made."

Yuki looked at Auska firmly, hoping for a good answer. "It's that what you meant when you said 'never get to close to vampires'?".

"Yes." Auska replied almost immediately. She then use her free hand to grabbed onto Yuki's shoulder. "I know that you believe that every vampire here is able to be trusted." She said firmly. "However, if there was something I learned as a vampire hunter-in-training, is that no vampire should be trusted no matter how friendly they are."

Yuki then latched her own hand onto Auska's arm, still feeling that she was not telling her the complete answer. "What about Kaname though? You trust him as much as I do. What difference does it make?"

Auska took in a deep breath before responding. "The difference is that big brother Kaname wouldn't kill without a reason. Unlike other vampires, when someone important to him is in trouble, Kaname would stop at nothing to protect them and he only he will stop it."

Yuki eyes widen and she start blushing. _Kaname thinks of me as someone important to him. I didn't know that._ She thought. _No wonder Auska is fine with him around. She knows Kaname will protect me._

Auska sighed and let go of Yuki's shoulder. "Listen, I love you and care about your safety. So whenever your in any real danger, big brother Kaname, Zero and I will always be there to protect you. Alright?"

"Alright." Yuki replied with a solemn smile.

"Good." Auska smiled back. She then grabbed onto Yuki's injured hand gently. "We should head back home. I can help patch up the wound properly when we get back."

Yuki nodded back in response and two headed back to the headmaster's home.

-0-

After going to the headmaster's home, Yuki decided to take a bath first before letting her sister tend to her wound. After showering, Auska sat Yuki beside the sink. She brought her injured hand closer to herself and saw to punctured marks. "It isn't very deep so you don't have to worry." She assured Yuki.

From the first aid box, Auska took out a bottle of disinfectant and a band aid. "Looks like the bleeding stopped." She commented as she poured some disinfectant onto a cotton ball. "It's a good thing that Zero wrapped it up tightly with his tie."

As Auska started cleaning Yuki's wound, it stung her a little, causing her to fling a bit. "Sorry. I guess I'm not very use to it."

"It's fine." Auska replied as she continue cleaning the wounds gently. Yuki stared blankly into space, thoughts running through her mind. Her adopted sister notice her blank expression and got worried. "What wrong, Yuki?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Yuki replied. "It's just that..Zero. Ever since we met him four years ago, he has been nursing a darkness within his heart that I have yet to understand. Is there anyway that maybe...we could help."

Auska looked at her sister sadly. She could tell that Yuki wants to help Zero very badly. However, there are still things that Yuki doesn't know about him. Growing up, the three of them have been close, yet they are so far apart. She could understand Yuki's feelings.

It wasn't after two years of living together that Auska found out Zero is a vampire and the pain he was going through. He told her not to tell Yuki because he didn't want to frighten or disgust her. It pains her to see him suffer alone, especially during times where she offer help but he rejected. However, she knew he did so that he could prevent his temptation for human blood and maintain his human side. As of now, Zero could only help himself. However, if thing changes in the future, Auska would have to step in and help Zero against his will or make him her enemy, a fact that she didn't want to make a reality.

"I see what your getting at." Auska said, looking at Yuki. "However, I know within the many layers of darkness in his heart, there is a light that shines with love and compassion for humans. He just prefers not to show it."

She then grabbed the band aid and paste it over the puncture marks. "People tend to see Zero as stoic and mean. However, I believe that more to him than meets the eye. I'm sure you agree too, Yuki."

Yuki, though in doubt, smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yes."

"There you go, all done." Auska said cheerfully as she pat down on the band aid gently. "The wounds would heal up by one week so you don't have to worry too much."

"Thank you, Auska." Yuki thanked as she rubbed her hand with her other.

"No problem." Auska place the first aid box back into the drawer underneath the sink and stood up. "I'll take a bath later. You can blow dry your hair first."

Yuki nodded as Auska made her way out of the bathroom. Once outside, She let out a big sigh as she leaned against the door and rub her forehead against her fingers. "What a night. I never thought things will start escalating that quickly." Auska whispered to herself with her eyes closed.

"I never thought you would see me that way." A random but familiar voice said, startling the young girl. Auska turned to her left and sees Zero standing beside her, causing her to jump to the right, blushing in embarrassment in the process.

"How much of it did you hear?" Auska asked him hastily.

"Since 'I know within the many layers of darkness in his heart, there is a light that shines with love and compassion for humans'." Zero said, mimicking Auska's voice, causing her to drop herself onto the floor and cover her reddened face.

"Got to admit, I never expected those words to come out of you of all people." He commented once more.

Auska uncovered her face, her face still burning red. "I mean...it true isn't it." Her voice trembling a bit. "During patrol, you said that you won't let innocent human lives get take away on your watch. That was the first time I ever heard you say something like that. And you saying that...warmths me to know that your heart is not totally filled with anger and vengeance."

Zero then walked towards her and kneel down to her level. He lift up his hand and rub Auska's head gently. "it's just nice to know that you think of me that way." Zero said in a sweet tone.

Auska paused for a while, shocked and happy at the same time. A sweet smile slowly grew on her face and she nodded to Zero. He nodded back as he stood up from his kneeling position and made his way to the bathroom.

"Wait Zero! Yuki is still..." Auska called out as she scrambled from her sitting position but Zero has already went in.Well, never mindAuska thought as sweatdrops dripped from her head.

She then turn around and made her way to her room. While walking, she clench her hand close to her chest.What is this feeling I keep having. Every time I'm close to Zero, my heart feels like its about to burst out from my chest.

As Auska enters her room, she picked up a photo frame onto her bookshelf with a picture of her and Zero together. She smiled as she remembers the memories she made with Zero when they were training together and how he used to get really irritated with her. However, after spending more time with each other, he started to opened up to her more than before. The times they spend together are one of the most cherished memories Auska could make.

Pink bloomed across Auska's cheeks as she thought about it and her heart bet even faster. _This feeling_.

 _Am I...falling in love...with Zero._

She place the photo frame back on top the bookshelf and plop herself onto her bed, conflicted with the feelings she is feeling. _I...don't know._

 **And that's a rap for the third chapter. Thank you once again for reading my fan fiction.A special thanks to blackenflames and prismascope, your comments really pushed me to continue writing.** **Hope you guys would stay tune for the next chapter and see you later.**

-Gi


	4. Valentine's Day

_I'm so sorry, this is this the only way you could be spared._

 _Please forgive me, my darling girl._

 _If anything happens, this will protect you._

 _Don't think you could escape so easily, pathetic human!_

 _Leave my daughter alone!_

 _May you be guided to safety, Fuyuko._ _I love you._

 ** _Beeb_** *

Auska shot up from her bed, startled by the buzzing noise of her alarm clock. In irritation, she slammed her hand onto the botton on top, stopping the alarm clock from ringing continuously.

"What a dream." Auska sighed as she combed her tangled hair with her fingers, falling back onto her bed.

Her hand then landed on her amethyst necklace, fiddling the gem. "It's weird though. It almost felt familiar to me. Who were those women? Who is this Fuyuko?"

Suddenly, a few knocks were heard on the door. "Auska dear." Kaien called from the other side. "It's time to get up. You wouldn't want to be late for school, right."

"Okay, father." Auska quickly got out of bed, packing it neatly before made her way out her bedroom where Kaien is standing.

"What's wrong Auska? You look so pale!" Kaien asked frantically, cupping her face in the process. "Do you have a fever? A cold? If you do, you don't have to go to school."

Auska gently remove her father's hands from her face. "I'm fine father. I just had things to do last night and I had a really weird dream so I didn't sleep very well." She then quickly made her way to the bathroom.

"Really, what was the dream about?" Kaien asked as he watched her.

"I'm... not to sure. It was all a blur." Auska replied, gently closing the bathroom door, leaving her father slightly worried.

-0-

 _Oh crap, I'm going to be late_ Auska thought as she dash through the halls of the Academy to her class, holding her books tightly to her chest _I can't believe I fell asleep in the bathtub!_

Spotting the classroom, Auska immediately stopped. She took a few deep breaths and quickly rearrange her uniform properly before entering the class. When she opened the door, it reveals most of the Day Class students chatting and giggling within their social circles.

 _At least I made it on time_ Auska quickly made her way to her seat, passing by Yuki and Sayori in the process.

"Good morning, Auska." Yuki greeted cheerfully.

"Morning, Yuki." Auska greeted back with a smile before facing a group of female students gushing within themselves. "They are a lot more cheerful than yesterday, huh."

"Your right, everyone is so excited." Sayori added as she and Yuki looked at the group of girl gossiping loudly.

"That is because they are preparing for Valentine's Day tomorrow." Yuki said.

"All the girls go around and give chocolates to the boys they have crushes on and proclaim their love for them." The Class Rep, Kasumi, said behind the three girls, looking pretty pissed. "I don't get it. It's completely ridiculous. Has everyone forgotten this is a school for higher learning!"

"I'm against it in every shape and form." Kasumi added once more, adjusting his glasses before walking away, leaving Auska and Yuki sweatdropping by his exaggerating tone.

"You know Class Rep, you might chocolates too." Sayori said, causing Kasumi to freeze up and daydream about receiving chocolates from a certain female Night Class student.

"Yeah but we're not going to get anything anyway." One male student, Kai, said, his body slumped over the table.

"Yeah, it's all going to be given to the night class jerks!" His friend, Makoto, agreed.

"Come on guys, I'm sure that's not true." Auska assure them, knowing she is just saying it to keep their spirits up.

"What about you two." Yuki asked as she faced Sayori and Auska. "Are you giving chocolates to anyone this year."

Sayori shook her head. "No, not interested."

"Me too." Auska added. "I already have a lot of stuff to do later on. What about you, Yuki?"

"No..I don't think so." She replied as she smiled, but her best friend and her sister were not convinced.

"Really? Then what's that?" Sayori said, pointing to the chocolate cake recipe on Yuki's side of the table.

She jumped in surprise and quickly tried to hide the recipe with her arms. "This..this doesn't mean anything."

"Oh really? Then what is it for?" Auska asked Yuki teasingly, knowing exactly who she was planning to make the cake for.

The mood in the atmosphere changed when the three girls felt a dark aura behind them.

"I may be wrong, but someone behind us is glaring at you." Sayori commented in a deadpend look as she and Yuki faced the front. Auska looked up to see Zero staring angrily at her sister from his seat.

"Your a member of the discipline committee, yet your giving **him** that." Zero said to Yuki.

"What no!" She quickly defended herself as her face grew hotter in embarrassment. "This is for someone I'm in depth to. I haven't even decided if I'm going to give it to him yet. Let it go."

"Why not?" Auska added as she made her way to her seat. "If you want to do it, go for it Yuki. I'm sure **he** would appreciate it."

Her comment made Yuki blush even more in embarrassment. Zero glare at Auska but she ignored it, knowing she couldn't fight back.

"What, Zero?" One of the girls said as she and her friends squeal in excitement. The realisation then hit the male students that Zero, being one of the most attractive guy in the Day class, could be their ticket to getting chocolates.

"Oh yeah, we have Zero!" Kai exclaimed in happiness, pointing to the silver haired boy.

"Right!" Makoto agreed. "Top of a great curve and a jock. Your our only hope Zero, get some for us too!"

In irritation, Zero stared at him in anger, his dark aura following behind him. Getting his message, Makoto backed up a little while the rest of the class sweatdrop at Zero's reaction.

"It think is best if you don't." Sayori commented.

"Yeah, got you. Never mind." Makoto added nervously.

-0-

Later after school, the three members of the discipline committee made their way to the headmaster's office to have a quick briefing about the Valentine's Day event held the next day.

"So then, tomorrow is Valentine's Day." Kaien began. "The whole school is already buzzing with excitement. The truth about the Night Class could easily be revealed in all this frenzy. I need you three to be on higher alert than usual. Is that clear Guardians?"

"Yes, Headmaster!" Yuki replied confidently while Auska nodded.

"I don't understand why you can't just ban this event." Zero implored as he turned away.

"Zero, if I do that, there will be a riot. This event allow students to let of a little bit if steam." Kaien explained as he struts and start blushing a little. "Of course the Day Class is going to fawn over the Night Class. All of the vampires are incredibly accomplished and beautiful people. If their our allies, then they are great resource to us."

In anger and irritation, Zero scowled and glared at the headmaster. "That's his 'how dare you complement them infront of the me' face." Auska stated as she and Yuki looked at him.

"Yeah. His not happy." Yuki whispered loudly to the Kaien, who doesn't seem to care.

"Yeah. Got it." He acknowledged as he looked away.

Karen then stood up from his seat and stared stared at the school grounds from his office window.

"I know too well that the vampires have been the enemies of humans for many centuries." Kaien lectured. "But there are vampires who want to peacefully coexist, and I'm honored to educate their children. Your generation can be the bridge which connects our two species. Zero look, I know it's difficult, but someday you would come to understand my philosophy."

Yuki and Auska stared at Zero solemnly. After what has befallen upon him during his childhood, they know it is impossible for him to understand.

"I doubt it." Zero retorted, his voice sounding softer than usual. "Not unless you could make the past disappear."

"'Their nothing but beast in human form who drink the blood of humans'." Kaien quoted as he eyed Zero. "Is that your view?"

The white haired teen stayed silent, refusing to answer the headmaster. By his sides, Yuki and Auska stared at him worriedly as tensions rose within the office.

To ease it, Auska quickly recalled something and looked at Yuki, giving her the 'don't you have something to give them' look.

Yuki recognised the look and immediately remembered, scrambling through her pockets to get the Valentine's Day present she prepared for the two gentlemen in the room.

"Headmas...Father, here." Yuki said in the sweetest voice as she held out a stack of post sticks towards Kaien, catching his attention quickly. "This is my Valentine's Day gift for you."

She then held out another smaller stack towards Zero. "And for you too Zero. My annual gift to you."

Upon receiving his gift, Kaien started dancing around his desk in joy as he played with his present.

"It's twenty coupons for Yuki shoulder massages!" He cheered in happiness as Auska sweatdrop by his enthusiasm.

At the same time, Zero looked at his own gift. "These coupons again." He commented before facing Yuki. "You realise you have been giving me the same gift since grade school."

Yuki felt a vein pop in her head. "Oh shut it!"

Seeing that Kaien was distracted, Yuki quickly grab Zero and Auska's hands and dragged them out of the headmaster's office. "Come on, we got work to do!" She said as they exit the office.

"Wait, Auska. Don't to have a gift for me too?" Kaien asked, causing Auska to panic. She has forgotten about her gift.

"Uh...I'll give it to you when I get back home father, don't worry." She said before immediately closing the door shut.

-0-

Later in the evening, the discipline committee are outside the Moon dorm, trying their best to control the hoards of Day Class fangirls waiting and cheering excitedly.

Although Valentine's Day was on the following day, the Day Class students have already prepared their chocolates and are fighting for who would be the first to give their gifts to the male Night Class students.

"This girls are a lot more frisky than yesterday." Zero grunts as he tries to prevent them from reaching the gate.

"They are so impatient. Valentine's Day is tomorrow." Auska commented as she blocked a large group of students. "Beside, I don't really what they see in them. Most of them are not even that attractive."

Auska's comment caused many of the Day Class fangirls to glare at her in anger. In their minds, no one insults the male Night Class students and gets away with it.

"What! You have a problem with my taste in boys?" Auska yelled at them, causing the girls to yell 'yes' back in unison. She rolled her eyes and face Zero. "God they are so annoying."

Suddenly, A loud whistle is heard, gaining the attention of the female Day Class students. Standing on top of the walls, Yuki stood with a whistle in her hands.

"The exchange of chocolates is prohibited before tomorrow's event." She announced sternly. However, some girls refused to listen.

"I have to make sure he gets my chocolate." One student, Nadeshiko, still tried to go over the wall, with the help of another girl.

Yuki spotted her immediately and pointed at her. "You over there! No climbing the walls." She warned.

Realising she was spotted, Nadeshiko stated to panic, causing her friend to lose her balanbalance and fall backwards, along with Nadeshiko. However, before she landed on the ground, Zero, with Auska next to him, manage to get there on time and catch her bridal style.

"Uh...Thanks a lot." Nadeshiko thank him timidly as the other female students fawn over the scene.

"Nice catch Zero!" Yuki cheered as Zero placed the girl gently onto the ground.

"Are you okay?" Auska asked Nadeshiko.

"Yeah..I'm fine." The girl replied as she shook her head. Auska sighed in relief.

As for Zero, he shot an angry look at Nadeshiko, frightening her. "I'm.. so sorry." She apologised.

"I anyone continues to break the rules, this event might be cancelled for good." Zero announced angrily, causing the female day class students to whine in protest.

 _You don't have to say something like that too make the girls hate you._ Yuki thought as she jumped of the wall and walked towards Zero and Auska.

Just at that moment, the gates of Moon dorms started to open, revealing the Night Class students behind them. As they walked out, it made the female students focus their attention on them than on Zero.

In a hurry, they push and shove each other (and Yuki and Auska), competing to see who would be the closest to the Night Class students.

"Alright, No pushing. Stand back." Yuki warned as she and Auska blocked the fangirls. Zero, however, ignored his duties and looked to the ground as the Night Class students walked by.

"Good evening! How is everyone doing today." Hanabusa asked the fangirls, whom all answered by cheering excitedly.

 _Typical_ _Hanabusa_ Auska thought as she cringed.

Just then, Kaname walked by Yuki. "Evening, Yuki." He greeted sweetly with a warm smile.

"Uh...Good evening." Yuki, all flustered, greeted back politely, getting her jealous stares from the female Day Class students.

"Good evening, big brother Kaname." Auska greeted next as he walked pass her. "Hope you have a great day ahead."

Kaname smiled back at her. Just then, he also realized that Zero is staring down at him from a distance. The other Night Class students also realized and stopped walking.

"Not again." Auska whispered quietly to herself as she and Yuki watched.

However, she felt like it was much different than before. It seemed more aggressive.

Kaname then walked towards Zero. "Hello Zero, how have you been?"

Zero's eyes widened. "You take care." Kaname said once more smoothly before walking away. However, it was clear to the sliver haired teen that it wasn't a sign of concern, but was a warning.

Agitatedly, he clenched his hands and narrowed his eyes. "Look if you want to challenge me, I'll be ready and waiting as long as you want, Kaname Kuran." Zero challenged but Kaname continued walking, ignoring him.

Although Kaname seemed unfazed, the rest of the Night Class students were enraged by Zero's lack of respect for their dorm president, especially Hanabusa.

"That jerk!" Hanabusa murmured loudly, ready to pounce on Zero anytime but was stopped quickly by Akatsuki. Eventually, the Night Class made their way to their classroom.

"Hey, are you alright?" Auska asked Zero as she made her way next to him. "What was that about?"

"It's nothing." Zero grunted, facing the ground. However, Auska wasn't convinced. She lowered her voice so no one but Zero could hear her.

"Listen, if there is any trouble, do know that your not alone." Auska adviced him but her advice only fell into deaf ears.

From a distance, Yuki was feeling troubled by the scene she witnessed earlier. _What's going on?_

 _Is Zero hiding something?_

 _Does Kaname and Auska know something I don't?_

She then shook her head. _Maybe I'm just digging too much into things._

-0-

Back at the headmaster's home after patrol, Yuki was in the kitchen taking out the different ingredients and equipments for the cake.

"Flour, eggs, chocolate..." She murmured to herself as she dust through the different cardboards.

"Are you sure you want to do it by yourself." Auska asked, leaning against the counter as she watched her sister frantically looking for the ingredients. "You can be quite clumsy in the kitchen. I could help if you like."

Yuki shook her head. "No thanks. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She assured Auska as she place the ingredients on top the counter. "Besides, didn't you say you have other things to do tonight?"

"In my book, helping out my sister is more important." Auska implied. "I'm just glad you decided to do this. I'm sure that big brother Kaname will be incredibly happy to receive a gift from you."

Upon hearing Kaname's name, Yuki started to turn as red as a tomato, making Auska giggle by her reaction.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it." She said as she left the kitchen. "It wouldn't want to distract you. Have fun."

When Auska exited the kitchen, she was nearly knocked over by what felt like a hard wall. When she regained her footing, Auska immediately realized Zero was in front of her.

"Zero, what are doing here." She asked as she blushed _damn, his chest is really hard._

"I'm...none of your business." Zero fumed before quickly walking away while Auska tailed behind him.

"Oh, I get I now." She teased, running in front of Zero and pointing at him. "Your jealous that Yuki is making something special for big brother Kaname, aren't you?"

Zero's eyes widened. "I'm not." He growled in denial, his eyes narrowing again.

"Say whatever you want, but yours eyes says it all." Auska added once more, irritating the sliver haired teen.

"Well..." She sighed, sad that she has to ruin the surprise. "I'll have you know, I do have Valentine's Day gift for you, but it will only be ready tomorrow."

"Don't tell me is those cheesy Valentine's Day cards again." Zero commented, causing a vein in Auska's head to pop. But she's does admit, those cards were tacky and terrible.

"Don't worry, it's going to be very different from last time." She assured Zero. "And trust me, you would love it."

As they walked through the hallways, both teens heard Yuki in the kitchen struggling to bake. Falling kitchen appliances and shattering glass could be heard as she screamed.

Auska stopped flinched by the sound, wondering if she should go back and help. She then turned to face Zero buy realized he was no longer next to her. _Where did he go?_

Auska then turned to the next hallway to the left, only to find Zero leaning against the wall and struggling to breathe.

"Zero! Are you okay?" She asked concernly as she ran to his side to support him _Damn it! His_ _losing control of his vampire state again._

"I'm fine...Just go." Zero panted as she try to push Auska away from him. However, His legs got the best of him and he stumbled onto the floor with Auska next to him, breathing harder then before.

"Ignoring it and running away won't change what's happening." A voice said. Auska looked up and saw Kaien walking towards her and Zero.

"Father." Auska greeted before facing Zero again.

"I don't know why you insist on pushing yourself to the limit like this." Karen added once more.

"Shut up!" Zero barked as he tried to stand up again to no avail. He clenched his throat as his thirst for blood continues to grow stronger.

With no other options, Kaien held out a glass of water and a blood tablet towards Zero. "Take this, it will ease the pain."

Zero stared at the blood tablet with much temptation. He knows it will help him but Zero still refused to allow his vampire state consume him.

With a swipe of his hand, Zero through the glass of water fell of Kaien's hand and onto the ground, shattering it into pieces.

"Zero, what are you..." Auska criticised. "That was meant to help you!"

"I can't.." He said as his breathing calmed down. "I can't take it."

With Zero's stubborness getting the better of him, Kaien sighed and stood up.

"These attacks are becoming more frequent, aren't they." He predicted as he eyed Zero concernly. "I'm afraid that things are going to get harder going forward. There is no going back with this. I'm sorry. but you do understand, don't you."

Kaien then faced his daughter. "Auska, you should step away from him for now. It's dangerous for you to be so close to him when he is in this state."

Auska hesitated, she did not want to leave Zero's side. However, seeing the state that he was in and having some thought, she eventually got up.

"I think I should head to bed now. it's pretty late." Auska said in melancholy tone as she watch Zero struggle to control himself.

After one last look, Auska turned around and made her way to her bedroom, her feet dragging on the floor with her head held low. Kaien watches her with the same expression she had. He understood how Auska felt, having felt it before in the past.

When Auska finally reached her bedroom, she shut her bedroom door before leaning her head against it. She felt like an idiot for not being able to help Zero and not understanding what he is going through. It hurts her heart to see him in that state.

 _What will happen if he loses control?_ Auska asked herself.

 _For the past four years, he had no problem what so ever. Why now?_

 _Will the hunter association do anything to him?_

 _Will he be stripped of his title as a vampire hunter?_

 _More importantly Yuki, what will happen if she finds out?_

 _Will she still be able to trust father...Kaname...or me again?_

She then made her way to her study desk where on the center of it, her present for Zero lied along with other tools.

"I almost forgot, I still have to finish it." Auska remembered. She pulled out her chair and started to checking if everything was in order, no piece was missing, and that it was able to work like she hope it would.

As she work through the hours, Auska could also here Yuki making her chocolate cake in the kitchen. She giggled a little before returning to finish her gift to Zero.

When she was finally done, it was almost half past midnight. Auska smile at her product. She worked on it for the past five nights and despite having a few hiccups, she was really happy with the final product.

"It works! I just hope tomorrow Zero's feeling better." Auska said as she yawned softly.

She quickly but gently place the present into a black box, closed it and tying it with a violet ribbon before putting it aside before making her way to bed.

-0-

 _Why? Why are you doing this?_

 _Why? Because pathetic human, you betrayed me!_

 _Now, you and your family must pay!_

"Hey Auska. Wake up!" A voice called to her as it's owner shook her.

Auska immediately shot up gasping. With half-closed eyes, she looked around her surrounding, remembering that she was in class. She then turned to the person seating next to her.

"Zero, what period is it now?" She asked him as she rubbed her eyes and head.

"It's English, the last lesson of the day." Zero replied, causing Auska's eyes to widened.

"What!" She gasped before scrambling through her books to get the right one.

Zero's rolled his eyes before returning his gaze to the blackboard. "You slept through seventh to ninth period. I didn't want to wake you since you looked exhausted. However, you suddenly start whining so I figured I wake you before the teacher catch you sleeping."

"I was whining?" Auska pondered. She then remembered the dream she had. Like the night before, the two women were in it like.

"Oh, I just had some weird dream just now." She whispered to herself.

It wasn't long after that lessons has ended. As it was Valentine's Day, most of the students dashed out of the class immediately after the last bell rung, leaving a few students left in the classroom. On the second last roll, Yuki yawned loudly, feeling tired from last night's cooking.

"Tired again, huh?" Sayori asked as she gathered her stuff.

"Yeah, just a little." Yuki answered with a goofy smile.

"You came back to the dorms much later than usual." Sayori pointed out. "I see, you made chocolates, right?"

Yuki's smile then died down. "Well, that's what I planned to do, but I messed it up, so I ended up having to buy these." She confessed, taking out a small box of chocolates from her pocket.

"Oh, I see."

"I'm such a loser when it comes to this sort of thing." Yuki said, placing her head on the table top sadly.

"I don't know what you were doing." Zero noted, barging into the conversation. "But we could hear you all the way from the boys dorm room."

"No you didn't, shut up!" Yuki snapped at him.

Zero rolled his eyes at her defense reaction. He then felt something hit the top of his head.

"You don't have to be mean, Zero." Auska scolded him as she stood up held one if her books. "Yuki tried her best."

"Was that really necessary?" Zero grumbled staring at Auska with narrowed eyes and a scowl as he rubbed his head.

"What you said was unnecessary." Auska pound. "Sorry if I hit you too hard though."

Zero grumbled once more before turning away. Just then, the remaining girls in the classroom ran out of the class excitedly, hoping to reach the outside of the Night dorms on time for Valentine's Day. It was also a queue for the guardians to get ready.

"Let's go. Time for work." Zero said as he stood up and exited the classroom with later Auska and Yuki tailing behind him.

-0-

When the discipline committee reached the outside of the Moon dorms, fences and gates with the names of the respective male Night class students were already placed neatly on the path. The female Day class students were also already there standing behind the different gates squealing in excitement as usual.

"Their even more annoying than usual." Zero commented as he looked around.

"At least their not running around. The gates will helps make sure the event runs in a orderly fashion." Auska added before a hint of realisation hit her.

She then hook her arm around Yuki's. "But..it will also give Yuki the bigger advantage." She teased.

"What that suppose to mean?" Yuki asked as she start blushing, quickly unhooking her arm from Auska's.

Before she could answer, the gates of the Moon dorm finally opened. As it reveals the beautiful students behind them, the fangirls squealed even louder, some even trying to cut their lines but they are eventually stopped by Yuki's stern warning.

For the Night class students however, all of them, excluding a few, did not look forward to the Valentine's Day event. Instead, they look irritated.

"This kind of thing doesn't interest me." One of the male student, Senri, commented in annoyance.

"Just put up with it." Akatsuki added, knowing all of them didn't had a choice.

"Okay, Day class ladies it's almost that time!" Yuki announced loud and clearly. "Today's event is about to start. Get ready to pass out as many chocolates as you can. As for you Night class gentlemen, stand by your gates and receive the chocolates that are give to you. We should approach today's event with as much order as possible."

"And listen, this is not some kind of game. This ladies take this **really** serious." She finally said sternly towards the Night class students.

While most listen, Yuki's advice fell into deaf ears by Hanabusa, who excited ran towards his gate although the event hasn't started yet.

"Wait Aido, it's not time yet." She called out to him but Hanabusa ignored.

"Aido." Another voice called out to him. Hanabusa froze, recognising the voice to be Kaname's.

"You must behave yourself today." Kaname added. "Is that understood."

"Uh...Yes, Lord Kaname." Hanabusa sputtered.

"Thank you, Kaname. I appreciate it." Yuki thanked and bowed respectfully at him before running to position, where Auska also stood.

"Why didn't you give the chocolates to him." Auska whispered very quietly to her sister. "That was your chance."

"Uh..." Yuki sweatdropped. "I didn't want to give it to him in front of the girls. It would piss them of."

She then straighten her poisture and cleared her voice. "On the whistle girls." Yuki announced one last time holding her whistle. "Ready!"

And with the sound of the whistle, the event kick started. Most of the Night class students made their way to their gates to receive their chocolates from their fangirls. Some tried to bail but we're forced to their gates by their classmates.

Auska giggled softly by some of their reaction, finding them funny. When she looked around, she quickly saw Kasumi outside the gates giving a large box of chocolates to Ruka.

"Class rep, no going over the gates!" Auska yelled. Kasumi, realising he was caught, quickly pass his gift to Ruka before running back behind the gates happily.

 _Well he's certainly happy_ Auska sighed before returning her gaze to the other gates, monitoring the behavior of the students.

It wasn't long after that the event was coming to a close. Almost all the Night class students have left and gone to their classroom. The last one to leave was Kaname and his assistant, Seiren.

"Thank you, Yuki." Kaname said as he walked pass Yuki, who was preventing a group of fangirls from climbing over the gates. "Don't get yourself hurt."

"Uh..i won't." She replied.

As Kaname walked away, Yuki secretly felt the box of chocolates in her pocket, remembering that she was suppose to give it to him.

 _I can't believe I lost my chance._ She thought.

As she was lost in thought, the fangirls manage to push through the gate, causing them to bump into Yuki, causing her to lose her balance and fall. At the same time, her box of chocolates fall out of her pocket and onto the ground.

"Yuki, are you alright?" Auska asked as she quickly ran towards Yuki to pull her up.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Yuki assured her sister as she was being pulled up. She then felt her pocket, only to realize her chocolates for Kaname were missing.

"But...where's my chocolates." Yuki looked on the ground frantically. She quickly spotted but the box of chocolates were then picked up by Zero.

"Kaname!" Zero called out to him.

When Kaname turned around, Zero toss Yuki's box of chocolates to him, which he catches. "It was on the ground."

Kaname stared at the chocolates for a second and smile, knowing that the box of chocolates were from Yuki.

"I'll take it, thank you Yuki." He thanked her before walking away with Seiren.

"Oh...yes..sure." Yuki replied as she stammered, her cheeks turning red in the process.

Once Kaname left, Auska smiled and wrap her arms around her sister. "Wait ago, Yuki. It was a lot different from what I imagined but it a first."

"Yeah, but it was very embarrassing." Yuki sighed as she removed Auska arms from around her. She then turned to Zero angrily and started punching him in the chest.

"Why did you give it to him without asking me first. You were so angry about it too!" She yelled.

"I was watching you and it got me so irritated. Hey didn't you give it to him yourself?" Zero countered.

Yuki then stopped punching him and look away in embarrassment. "I didn't know what to do, I thought it would be awkward giving him a gift." She admitted.

"why would you think that." Zero asked but Yuki remained quiet. However, Auska knew the answer.

"It because you feel his so different, right." She added. Yuki nodded in agreement.

Auska sighed and place her hand on her sister's shoulder in comfort. She knew how Yuki was feeling. She has bottled up her feeling for such a long time that she doesn't know how to express it. Yuki doesn't even know if Kaname has feelings for her.

 _Maybe is should not have push her too hard_ Auska thought.

After clearing her mind and taking in a deep breath, Yuki was back to her usual cheerful self. "Alright, we should now report to the headmaster and then it is back to patrol, guys."

When she turned around, Yuki realize that Zero is missing. "Auska, where is Zero?" She asked.

"I don't know, he was just behind me." Auska replied as she turned around _He must be having one of his attacks again._

"We shouldn't worry too much. Let's quick report to father and find him afterwards during patrol." Auska added.

Yuki nodded and the two made their way to the headmaster's office.

-0-

Later at night, the guardians are out patrolling the grounds. Auska and Yuki agreed once they found Zero they would randevu around the Night class building. However, even after a few hours, they have yet to find Zero.

 _It's weird for Zero to disappear for this long_ Auska though as she tighten her grip around her bow. _I understand if he needed to get away from me and Yuki, but I cut help but worry. These attacks just keep coming. I hope he's fine._

Upon hearing some commotion near by, Auska jumped into a nearby tree to hid and get a good look at what's going on. She then sees some of the Night class students surrounding Zero with intimidating looks.

 _Have they come to pick a fight with him_ Auska quickly grab an arrow and hook it to her bow _if anything happens, I have no choice but to shoot. That is a job of a vampire hunter._

Her words spoke to soon. I wasn't long after the vampires, intimidated by Zero, started to show that true powers. As a warning, Auska shot her arrow close to them, making her presence known.

"Hey." Auska called out as she jumped of the tree and walk towards them. "Your not suppose to be here, go back to class."

The vampires looked at each other and ignored her. "Would you look at that. With little Auska now here, we have two vampire hunters to wrestle." Ruka sneered. "What do say guys."

Auska frowned and stood her ground, ready to fire another arrow. The vampires shifted their gaze from her and Zero, watching closely as to who would make the first move.

Zero was about to shoot until all of them heard Yuki yell. "Hold it right there!"

She flew towards Zero on her Artemis rod and landed perfectly. "Fighting is forbidden. If you refuse to back down then you have to go through me too."

The vampires at Yuki and sighed. "Now that she's here. I'm over it." Hanabusa commented lamentably.

"Yes, the mood is completely ruined. Let's go back to class." Ruka added before the vampires headed back to their classroom.

After the near fight, Auska redraw her arrow from her bow and place it back into her quiver.

"That was close. I thought I would be wasting more arrows." She commented to herself before walking towards Zero and Yuki.

"Zero, what were you thinking? This is not like you at all." Yuki questioned but was ignored.

Zero then started walking away. She tried to stop him but was stopped by Auska. "It's is best if you leave him also for now." Auska said sadly.

"But why?" Yuki asked, even more confused as ever.

"You...you wouldn't understand, Yuki." Auska replied. Her answer made her sister more worried and confused but she accepted it nonetheless.

 _Zero..._ Auska thought worriedly, clenched her hand close to her heart.

-0-

After patrol, Auska and Yuki have returned to the headmaster's home. As it turns out, Zero was already there. At the same time, Auska then remembered about her Valentine's Day gift she was suppose to give him. Hurriedly, Auska went to her room and grabbed Zero's Valentine's Day gift in the table before finding him.

When she was about to walk by the bathroom, Zero suddenly barged out of it, shocking Auska a little. "Zero wait..." she called out to him.

Auska looked into the bathroom, only to find Yuki seating in the ground holding what looked like a blood tablet between her fingers. _Oh no, he must have dropped one._

"That must be big brother Kaname's." She tried to cover up as she entered the bathroom. "He did visit father a few days ago when we were in town."

 _Please let it work. Please._

"Yeah, I guess your right." She agreed as she stood up. As she did, Yuki noticed Auska holding a present in her hands.

"Auska, what that your holding in your hands?" She asked her sister.

"Oh this." Auska looked at the gift. "This is Zero's Valentine's Day gift. I promised to give it to him today but he doesn't seem to have cooled down yet. Maybe I should give it to him tomorrow."

"Why not now?" Yuki added, placing her hands over Auska's. "You worked hard making it for him, right. I'm sure your gift is going to cheer him up, even if it's just a little."

Auska hesitated for a while. Maybe Yuki is right. Maybe giving Zero the present will brighten his mood a little but who knows, Zero's personality is quite unpredictable at time.

There was also the fact that Zero was having one of his attacks tonight. As it was getting worse, Auska is worried that he might attack her and she has to do harm to him to protect herself.

As all this thoughts spiral through her mind, she quickly made up her mind.

-0-

In the boy's dorm, Zero was in his room trying to drink one of the blood tablets. His throat felt drier than usual and Zero had no choice but to drink the blood tablet. However, no matter how many times he tried to take a sip of it, Zero's body seems to keep preventing him from taking it.

He tried to take another sip but when he did, he started coughing ferociously. _Why can't I drink it._ Zero thought as he faced the basin. _What's wrong with me._

Suddenly, he heard someone knocking on his dorm room's door. Zero was ignored it at first until he heard the persons voice from the other side. "Zero, I know your in there. Are you okay."

"Auska." Zero acknowledged as he walked towards the door. "You know your not suppose to be here, right."

"I know, and I also know that your having one of your attacks." Auska added. "Father told me I couldn't be close to you when your in that state but I did promise you that I'll give you your Valentine's Day gift today. I know it's a bad timing but a promise is a promise."

On the other side, Auska gently place the present into the ground. "I'll be leaving now. I placed your gift on the ground so you don't have to see me without being tempted to drink my blood. Take care, okay."

Soon after Auska left, Zero quietly and gently open his door. On the ground, he saw a small box tied with a violet ribbon. He picked it up and made his way to his bed after closing his door.

 _I wonder what's inside_ He thought as he untied the ribbon.

When he opened the box, he saw a small, well-detailed wooden piano music box inside of it. Zero gasped and gently lift it out _She made this all by herself._

Inside the box, Zero also picked up a small piece of paper which red 'maximum wind: three full turns, clockwise'.

Following the paper's instructions, he found the winding shaft and turned it three time. After that, the music started playing. As it played, the keys on the piano landed on different notes it's playing.

Zero's eyes widened as he recognized the song it was playing. "Canon in D" He whispered.

Zero remembered this song. His mother will often play this song on the piano when he was little. He and his brother will watched by the side and hum along to the music.

After he was taken in by Kaien, he thought he would never hear this song again until he walked pass the music room in their middle school two years ago.

 _ **two years ago** *_

 _When Zero walked pass the music room, he heard someone playing the piano. As he listen carefully, he recognized the song instantly._

 _"That song." He whispered before peaking into the music room._

 _When he looked inside, he saw Auska playing the piano. The way she played was as smooth as silk and Zero felt hypnotised. He tried to quietly enter the room unnoticed by the creaking of the door distracted Auska, causing to stop and turn around._

 _"Oh Zero is just you." She sighed. "What are doing here."_

 _"I.." Zero stammered but manage to cleared his voice. "I heard you playing the song so I wanted to watch."_

 _"You know the song 'Canon in D'? Auska asked, curious to know how he knew._

 _"Yeah." He replied. "My mother use to play this song."_

 _Auska smile fell. "Oh, I see. This song must have brought back a lot of memories."_

 _Zero nodded. He then proceeded to tell her about how his brother tried to coax him to dance with him to the song and how they often fight for who would seat next to their mother._

 _As he told Auska the stories, she listened attentively, realising how much the song she played meant to Zero._

 ** _present_** *

"She still remembered after all this years huh." Zero said to himself as the song slowly stopped playing from the music box.

A small smile appeared form on his face and he placed it on the stand next to his bed. _Thank you, Auska._

 _You have no idea how much this means to me._

 **And that's a wrap for chapter 4. Sorry for the long update. I wanted to upload it much earlier but I got a part time job and then I fell sick for a few days.**

 **Thank you for being so patient and hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I would be unable to write for the next few days because I will be on holiday with my family so do be patient and the next chapter might come out around Christmas (hopefully).**

 **Thank you once again and I'll see you next time.**

 **-Gi**


	5. Ways of the hunter

_Please, don't do this._

 _I spared you when you saved **his** life, but now because of you, he's gone!_

 _So Taira_ _, do yourself a favor and die!_

"Auska! Wakey wakey!"

Auska jumped out of bed, shocked by loud bagging and the sudden wake up call. "Time to get up. Today is an important day!" Kaien said cheerfully, holding a pan and wooden spoon.

Auska tiredly rub her eyes. "Isn't it Sunday?" She said irritatedly as her head landing back onto her pillow.

"Yes, but like I said, today is an important day for the discipline committee." Kaien replied, grabbing Auska's uniform from her closet, hanging it on the bedroom handle. "Your siblings are already up and waiting for you in the living room so is best to get ready now."

"Okay..." Auska dreaded, slowly lifting herself back up.. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Splendid!" Kaien cheered gleefully, skipping out of his daughter's room.

Auska sighed at her father's flamboyant actions. She quickly got of bed and packed her bed neatly. As she did, her thoughts went back to her interrupt dream.

 _There_ _it is again_ She thought, stopping what she was doing _That same scene keeps playing in my head. Who were they. Who is 'Taira'._

Auska shook her head and continued folding her blanket. _I shouldn't think to much about it._ _It's probably not a big deal._

As she went on to tie up her hair, the black-haired girl spotted her amethyst necklace on her desk. She realized that these pass few weeks, she has not been wearing it. Even as a toddler, she made sure that she wears it out. "Maybe it's a sign I'm moving on." Auska joked to herself, picking it up.

When Kaien revealed she was adopted, Auska used the necklace as a means to discover more about her family lineage and find her real parents. Of course, that was before she was told about her birth mother's tragic demise. However, despite visiting every jewelry and pawn shop in the area, nothing about the necklace's history was uncovered.

 _Well, it wouldn't hurt to put it on once in a while._ She though, putting on her necklace before exiting her room.

-0-

"Here's my own tuna carpacio with marinated tomatoes and a pinch of parsley." Kaien said cheerfully as he place his dishes onto the dinning table.

"I also made my beef filet and vegetables in a lovely cream sauce!"

The three discipline committee members, with deadpan looks, stared tiredly at the array of dishes the headmaster made for them. They are still unsure why Kaien woke them up so early in the morning. And on a Sunday no less.

"He woke us up at the crack of dawn for this?" Zero growled irritatedly as he picked up a potato with the edge of his chopsticks.

Yuki, not entirely bothered, picked up a baby carrot and plop it into her mouth. "Saying these are his own creations is a bit far fetched." She commented.

"That is not want I meant." Zero added, giving Yuki a weird look before looking at Auska. "And you. You look like an insomniac."

The black haired girl sighed. "I know, I just want to go back to bed."

Kaien then came back with a camera in his hands. "Okay, everyone. Say cheese!"

Yuki and Auska forced an awkward smile on their faces while Zero covered his face with the potato on his chopsticks. Despite their reluctance, Kaien remained cheerful and took the picture anyway. "Uh, what is with you today?" Zero asked irritatedly. The two girls were thinking the same.

"Yeah, what is the occasion?" Auska added.

"What you asked? Today is special." Kaien explained, lowering his camera. "Today, you would not perform your duties as guardians buy a full fledged members of the discipline committee, making it a day to commemorate!"

"Huh!?" The discipline committee gave questionable looks at the headmaster. What special day could the Headmaster be talking about?

-0-

"I'm sorry but that is confiscated."

Auska said sternly as she grab a bunch of folders and placed them in a trolley outside one of the dorm rooms, all of them labelled with the names of the Male Night Class students.

The female day class students cried as their precious photos get confiscated. "Wait, you can't do that!" One of them cried. "Why do you have to be so mean!"

"Oh I'm sorry but this is orders from the headmaster himself." Auska glared at the girls irritatedly, a dark aura floating behind her. "If you keep them, I'm sure he has no problem expelling you two."

"The school has been pretty overcrowded with Gremlins like you."

Upon hearing Auska's tone of voice change drastically, the fangirls backed up slowly into their dorm room and quickly close their door shut.

The black haired girl grumbled in annoyance as she walk down the hallway. _They are such a pain in the ass._ She thought. Her gaize then shifted to the huge pile of pictures of the Night Class students she confiscated.

Auska secretly admits they are rather beautiful to look at, especially since they are all uphold more beauty then any other human she knows.

Then, another thought ran her mind that really bothered her. _How_ _this a thing worth celebrating, father?_

 ** _Earlier*_**

 _"The first ever dorm inspection?"_ _Yuki repeated their father's words._

 _"You said it correctly my dear, today will be Cross Academy's frist dorm inspiration!" Kaien said in a flamboyant tone._

 _When he lean close to the table, his_ _voice_ _was then suddenly toned down into an almost whisper_ _, more serious than earlier._

 _"As you guys may know, many of the Day Class students like to take pictures of the Night Class students. And all of them don't know about their secret." Kaien explained. "If this continues, their might get exposed_

 _"Which_ _is why I'm sending all three of you to inspect the dorms and confiscate anything can lead the Day Class to discover the Night Class are vampires." He added._ _"Can you do that?"_

 _The three members nooded their head firmly in unison._ _"Understood."_

 _"I also like the three if you to inspect the Night Class dorm room." Kaien continued. "I may trust them but I have a feeling some of them might be keeping some shady stuff."_

 ** _Present*_**

Auska sighed again as she walked through the corridors. An hour has already pasted since the discipline committee started their inspection.

She, Yuki and Zero have decided to split themselves up when inspecting the girls dorm rooms. She would cover the West wing of the dorms while the other two covered the East wing.

So far, Auska has confiscated many files containing photos of the Night Class students at there very 'best'. She could handle it herself but wished either Yuki or Zero was with her so that they could restrain her if she ever flares up at the Day Class students. Especially since everyone in the school know not to get on Auska's bad side.

As she made her way out of the last corridor of the West wing into the East wing, she finds Yuki and Zero confiscating files from the female Day Class students.

Auska watched as the girls start wailing in sadness along the corridor, not wanting to let go of their precious pictures. Knowing that they need help, she walk towards Zero and Yuki.

"How are things going on your side?" Auska asked Zero, who is just as annoyed as she is.

"Just as bad." Zero sighed.

Before they could carry on a conversation, Auska was already yelling at a group of girls trying to sneak away with a folder in their hands. The Day Class students wailed in sadness as her precious photos got confiscated. Irritated, harsh words flew out of Auska's mouth like before. Frightened, the students gave in and retreated back into their dorm rooms fearfully.

From behind, Zero stared in shock. He knew the black-haired girl has been patient with the Day Class students for a few months now but he has has never heard Auska say such things to them. However, he quickly brush it aside and continue with their work.

After an hour, the discipline committee members were finally done. Auska sighed as she pushed the almost filled cart, slouching over tiredly. Yuki did the same but quickly recovered.

"One down, three more floors to go." Yuki stretching her arms. "Come on guys, we can do it!"

-0-

"Uh! Mission complete." Auska grumbled, leaning against the giant sack of folders. "A few more I could have lost my cool completely."

A few hours have passed sinced they started and they have finally finished confiscating every photo of the Night class the can find in the Sun dorms. They discipline committee met with some speed bump but soon manage to get past the insults and resisting female students.

"Seriously though.." Yuki sighed, looking at the photos in her sack. "Well.. It's not like we don't understand why they took these secret picture."

"They are so beautiful, after all.." She stared at the photos in envy, knowing she could never uphold the same beauty or level as the mystical creatures.

Auska notice her sister's saddened expression and made her next to her. "You okay?"

"Uh.. I'm fine, really." Yuki assured her, shaking the thoughts out of head and gave a forced smiled. "Well then, let's go bring these to the attic."

Auska nodded in agreement. The girls made their way up the stairs but quickly stopped when Yuki stared out of the window. "hm, What is it?" Auska asked.

"Zero is slacking off again." Yuki sighed, unaware of the situation.

She leaned her head and looked out of the window, noticing Zero lying on the ground while leaning against a tree. _His vampire state must have acted out earlier._ She thought.

Yuki was about to walked down the stairs to confront Zero when Auska grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Let it go, Yuki. I think it's best if we let him be for a while."

Her sister faced her, letting out a pound and stared back suspiciously. "huh, that's weird. For someone who is incredibly strict about such things, your surprising lenient to him."

"Well..he did wake up much earlier than either of us today.. And had more loads to carry" Auska lied. "Maybe we should let him rest a little."

Yuki continued staring back in suspicion. "hum..If I recalled, even if he was tired, you always scolded him for not doing his job properly."

For the pass month since Valentine's day, Yuki noticed that the black-haired girl has been treating Zero a lot less stricter than before. She did not what caused the sudden change but she has a few suspicions. The black-haired girl tried to defend her actions again but Yuki beat her to it. "Or could it be..."

"Auska, do you have a crush on Zero?"

A stagnant pause filled the air as the sisters stared at one another. After processing Yuki's seemingly innocent question, Auska start to bush heavily.

"EH...Wha..what made you say that Yuki?" She stuttered, waving her hands. "Of course I don't, Zero is more of a brother to me...I don't like him **that** way."

Yuki rose an eyebrow. "Well, then we shouldn't hesitate to tell him off." The short haired girl dropped everything she was doing and grabbed Auska's wrist. "Come on."

Meanwhile, Zero continued to sit underneath the tree, his body facing the sun. He takes in a deep breath as a strong wind blew, calming his body. Sunbathing was another habit Zero developed over the years to counter his thirst for blood. It seems to work, but only temporarily.

As he continued sitting in the spot, the silver-haired boy stared at his small box of blood tablets. For the pass month, he has taken Kaien's advice and tried taking them. However, no matter how hard Zero tried force himself to take it, it ends with him regurgitating.

"Zero!"

Upon hearing Yuki calling out to him, Zero quickly hid the box of blood tablets back in his uniform. From behind, the said brown-haired girl and Auska ran towards him as he got up.

"Why are you always slacking off?" Yuki added irritatedly. However, she stopped running when she notice Zero place something in his uniform.

"I'm done already." He replied in his usual scowl, walking away from the two girls.

As he walked away, Yuki continued staring at him, wondering what was it he put into his uniform. And to her, it seems like something he does not want anyone to know.

Realising her sister staring at their male friend, Auska grab her hand gently. "Hey, what's wrong."

"Huh." Yuki shook her head. "oh, it's nothing. I thought I saw Zero place something in his uniform when we were running towards him."

From her grip, she could feel Auska tense up a little. "You saw something."

"Yeah." Yuki turn to her. "Auska, do you happen to know something about it?"

the black-haired girl bit her tongue, not knowing how to answer her. "I.. don't know anything about it." She finally answer. "Sorry."

Despite Auska's answer, Yuki was not convinced. Before she could ask one more time, Auska released her hand and started walking. "We should hurry and give our report to father." She said, turning towards her sister. "the discipline committee still has to check the Moon dorm's, right?"

"oh, right." Yuki replied lamently, tailing from behind. However, her mind is still on what she saw earlier.

-0-

It was the Night Class's turn to have their dorms inspected.

After giving their report to the headmaster on the previous inspection, the discipline committee made their way to the Moon dorms. As they walk up it's steps, Yuki and Auska staring in curiosity while Zero walked silently beside them.

"We're never been into the Moon Dorms before." Yuki commented nervously as they stood in front of the open gate, turning to her adopted siblings. "I'm a little nervous, are you?"

"Just a little." Auska replied, griping onto her bow tightly before hang it around her shoulder. Zero, however, remained silent, walking through the gate first with the girls following behind him.

Behind it, an old man jerk up upon the sound of visitors. "Uh hi." Yuki greeted, stunt by the man. "We're the discipline committee."

"We're here form the dorm inspection." Auska added.

"Go ahead." The gatekeeper grunted.

Without hesitation, the discipline committee made their way to the grounds of the Moon dorms. It was a lot bigger and fancier than the Sun dorms, almost resembling a medieval castle. As they walked closer to the building, Yuki stared silently at Zero. They haven't talked since inspecting the Sun dorms when she caught him hiding something under his uniform. And it seemed that Auska knows something about it. She has to get to the bottom of it.

"Alright.." Yuki ran infront of Zero and Auska, her arms on her hips. "Before we inspect the Moon dorms, take out whatever it was you struck in your pocket." She said sternly, facing the white-haired boy.

Zero's eyes widened in shock. He swore he made sure neither Auska or Yuki saw him put his box of blood tablets into his pocket. Nonetheless, he remained silent. Auska, on the other hand, stared at him in concern.

"You are hiding something are you?" Yuki accused him, getting angrier by the second.

"sis, that's enough." Auska stopped her, placing a hand in her shoulder. "Don't jump into conclusions just like that. Maybe you just saw wrongly."

However, her sister still remain unconvinced, pulling her arm away. "I know what I saw Auska. Don't defend him." Yuki then turn back to Zero. "As a member of the discipline committee, you shouldn't break school rules..."

Before she can continue, Yuki stepped forward and loss her balance on the steps. In the heat of the moment, Zero catches his body, but both teens ended up falling onto the ground together.

Auska flinching as she heard the loud thud. "Are you two okay." She asked concernly, running to their side.

Realizing Yuki was still lying on top of him, Zero tried to push her away. "Get off me, you ido-."

When Yuki got up, a smile emerge from her face as she waves the item she grabbed from the the white-haired boy's uniform. It was the box of blood tablets. "I got it." She cheered. Unbeknownst to her, Auska watched from the side, her entire body tensed up.

"It's this... medication.." Before she could fully inspect the box, Zero quickly got up and snatch it away from Yuki's hand, shocking the young girl.

"It's none of you business." He growled angrily, glaring at Yuki.

Zero placed his tablet box back into his pocket and turn around angrily, making his way out of the Moon dorm grounds. As he walked away, Auska cannot help but feel guilty. She felt she should have done something to prevent it. Yet, she was unable to. However, she also felts the slightest of relief that Zero's secret was not revealed. She cannot imagine what could have happen if Yuki found out.

"Wait Zero!" Yuki cried, chasing after him. However, Auska quickly grab her arm, preventing her from moving any further.

"Yuki, I think is best if you leave him alone." She said.

Despite her effort to hold her back, her words went unheard as Yuki pulled her arm away from Auska's grip effortlessly and started running after Zero. Instinctively, Auska followed her from behind, unaware of the figure watching them from the Moon Dorms.

Then two chased Zero until the Academy's main gates, where the teenage boy has already exited and is making his way to town. "Zero wait!" Yuki cried as she and Auska stopped at the gates. "You shouldn't leave school grounds without permission."

As they watch him walk further away, the sisters stared at each other, unsure of what they should do. "Yuki, you should go back and tell father about the situation." Auska suggested. "I'll go to town and find Zero, make sure he dosen't get into trou.."

Before she could finish, Yuki has already started running down the steps. "Yuki, wait! Let me finish."

"I'll find Zero and bring him back." Her sister stopped and said. "You go report to Headmaster. Don't worry, I can handle it myself."

Without giving a second thought, Yuki continue to make her way down the step and toward town. Meanwhile, Auska remained at the school gates. She slump her body against the walls and face palmed to herself. _Damn it, Yuki. Do you know what you have gotten yourself into_ _._

"Auska."

The black-haired girl removed her hand from her face when she heard the familiar voice in front of her. She quick stood up from her position and turned to greet the elusive Moon Dorm President. "Big brother Kaname." She bowed respectfully.

"I notice you and the others exit the dorm grounds earlier. I figured there was some thing wrong so I followed you three." Kaname explained. "Speaking of which, where is Yuki?"

Auska's eyes widened as she heard her sister's name. _That's right, I have to find her._ Before she could exit the school grounds, she felt the vampire's hand grab her shoulder, stopping her from going any further. "Auska, where is Yuki?" He asked once more.

"She is looking for Zero." She replied, facing him Kaname again. "Zero got angry at her and then he went to town to calm down."

Kaname closed his eyes and sighed. "I know, I saw what happened earlier."

Auska turned, ready to head out again but was stopped once again. "Big Brother Kaname, let me go! I have to get Yuki before she reaches town. You know how she gets when she is all by herself."

"I'm not letting you." The vampire said sternly. "I case you weren't aware, there has been a few sightings of Level E vampires in town. The Vampire organisation has yet to sent out hunters to kill them."

"Then that is a bigger reason to go!" With a finally tuck, Auska manage to free her hand from Kaname's grip. "I'm a Vampire hunter after all. It's my duty to protect anything and everyone against such beings."

"Even with you set of skill, you haven't fought a Level E before." Kaname retorted calmly. "And I know Yuki wouldn't want you to get hurt because of such business. I'll get her and Zero in your place."

"I DON'T CARE!"

Kaname's body tensed upon hearing Auska's sudden change of tone. "I swore an oath to you years ago that I will protect Yuki, and I also made an oath to myself that as a Vampire hunter, I would protect every innocent being against those who harm them!" She argued. "I know what I'm doing. I have been training for incidents like this for years. I also have my weapon with me, I'll be fine."

Seeing there is no other words or movement of protest from the vampire, Auska quickly turn and ran down the steps before Kaname can stop her again.

Kaname smirked, his eyes now glowing. _Kaien, you really raise two stubborn daughters._

As she ran through town, she cannot stop worrying, mostly about Yuki. Ever since they were children, Yuki has been afraid of being alone or surrounded by unfamiliar people because of her childhood trauma. Unless she is meeting someone in the area, she must be accompanied by someone else or she might have a panic attack.

As for Zero, Auska is worried that with a Level E in town, there might be a chance that the scent of blood of their victims is still lingering. That will trigger Zero's vampire abilities and might end up loosing control. Knowing his current state, Auska cannot allow him to keep falling. She cannot allow him to be like them. A Level E.

As she turn to another alleyway, the black-haired girl halted as she felt a burning sensation around her neck.

 _That weird. what is that feeling_. She thought as she touch her neck. When her hand landed on her necklace, Auska flinched her hand back. It was coming from her necklace. She carefully picked up the amethyst gem and realized instead of its usual violet colour, the gem was now red.

 _What the..how did this happen_. Auska's eyes widened and trembled. _Is this some sort of sign._ Though she did not understand, Auska immediately felt that something was wrong.

Instinctively, she grabbed an arrow from her quiver and hook it to her bow before running again. _I can't let this bother me too much. I have to find them._

However, as she ran further down, Auska did not realize the gem slowly turning into a darker shade of red.

-0-

" _Na..ka..ma._ "

Zero's blood boiled up upon hearing the word. He stared angrily at the Level E vampire, pointing Bloody Rose at it, ready to end it's undeserving life.

However, he was beaten to it when an arrow flew toward the vampire, aimed into it's head and killing it instantly.

As the Level E disintegrates into dust, Zero turn to see Auska lowering her bow. "Are you okay?" She asked, running towards him. "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"Auska..." Zero whispered her name. When his eyes fell to her neck, he saw that the once purple gem was not blood red in colour. Zero was about to question it but the two weren't done yet. In front of them was another Level E, a little boy of twelve years or less.

Upon laying his eyes on the dreaded creature, Zero's eyes froze in horror. A memory flash through his mind. "Ichiru?" He whispered.

Before he can react, the young Level E laughed hysterically and ran up and into the building behind him. From it, a loud and familiar scream flew out.

"Yuki!" Auska cried while Zero gasped.

She quickly grab another arrow and ran towards the building, jumping over the broken bits of the door. Before Zero can keep up to her, Auska was already running up the stairs to the highest floor. When she reached it, Auska saw her sister being cornered to the wall as she tried to fend of the Level E. As it tried to reach for her neck, the vampire scratched her hand, causing blood to ooze out from her palm. Upon seeing the blood, the huntress's eyes narrowed and she released her warning shot. The arrow brushed across the vampire, nearly missing Yuki's face. Shocked by the arrow's sudden appearance, the Level E fell backwards onto the ground.

"HEY!"

Upon hearing a newcomer, the Level E shot and angry glace at her and ran towards her. However, Auska block it's attack with Ninigi and kick him, sending him flying to the other wall. She quickly ran in front of Yuki, shielding her from the creature. "Are you alright?" She asked, her sight never leaving the Level E as she reached for a new arrow.

"Hm." Yuki replied softly, regaining her composure and stood next to her sister, her Artemis Rod in position. "Sorry for running away like that."

"No hard feelings."

Just as Auska diverted her gaze from the Level E, the creature started climbing on the walls, trying to give a surprise attack.

Noticing it, Auska released her arrow again. However, the vampire quickly dodge it and landed onto the ground. She fired another one as the two tried to get out of the room but the Level E tried attacking again, this time aiming towards Yuki again. In defense, the girl swung her rod towards and attacker but it dodged once again and jumped onto the wheel. His wheight caused it to turn, triggering the bell to sound.

As the bell rung loudly, the sisters dropped their weapons and covered their ears from the stinging sounds of the contraption. The Level E laugh hysterically, thinking they have gotten the upper hand.

 _Damn it!_ Auska cursed to while Yuki closed her eyes.

However, when the sisters looked up, the vampire's eyes were wide open. It's body froze in fear upon laying eyes on the figure standing by the window. Their body blocking the sunlight that shown.

"How pitiful, that you have fallen so far." Kaname said in his usual calm voice but with a hint of anger.

As he walked closer to the Level E, the creature slowly backed away in horror. Knowing what he was about to do next, Auska grabbed Yuki's hand and hugged her tightly as she herself faced away from the unfolding scene.

"No matter what, keep you eyes closed." She whispered in a stern tone. Yuki nodded and did as her sister said.

"But..." They heard the vampire hiss as his eyes admitted a sinister glow. "You have hurt my precious person."

Soon, strong winds blew through the tower as screams from the Level E fill the building before everything went silent. All was heard was the soft breathes of Yuki and Auska.

Feeling that everything has been done, Auska removed herself embrace from her sister. However, it was quickly replaced by Kaname.

"Ka..name." Yuki said timidly as she felt his embrace tighten. Unlike Auska's, she felt safe and secure in his hug, reminding her of the day she first met him.

"I'm happy that you're okay." Kaname said calmly, removing himself as the three individuals watched the dust disappear into oblivion. "Don't worry, it's over."

Yuki looked confused. "Th..that boy."

"A Level E." Kaname started, taking the liberty to explain to the girl. "They are a type of vampire."

"But.."

Before she could say anything, the said vampire pinched and cup her cheek. "You such a troublesome child. Injuring yourself coming to such a dangerous place alone.." He then looked up and face Auska. "You worried both your sister and I."

As Kaname lift her injured hand to his mouth to heal it, Yuki quickly retracted it and covering the wound, flustered by his sudden gesture. "I was...looking for Zero."

"I see. He has already returned to the dorms." Kaname lied. "I'll escort you two back." He offered, mostly directly at Yuki. "The scent of your blood is too dangerous."

"I'll stay hear for a while longer." Auska interjected. "I want to patrol the area a little. See if there is other Level Es."

Kaname stared at the black-haired girl suspiciously. At the same time, he notice the gem on her necklace was a mix of red and purple. His eyes widened a little in surprise. There was only one known gem that could do it. _That necklace. Is that what I think it is...If so, how did I not notice it years ago._

"Alright." He nodded, giving in to her request. "I'll return Yuki home then. Stay safe, Auska."

Auska returned a reassuring nod to the both of them as she watch Kaname hold Yuki tightly to his chest, causing the girl to blush heavily. In a blink of an eye, the two disappeared out from the window.

Once they were out of sight, Auska glanced down at her necklace. She no longer felt it burning her neck like earlier. When she lift the gem to her eye level, it has returned to its usual violet colouring.

 _It's back to normal._ Her eyes widened, shocked by the strange phenomenon. _How strange. When the Level Es were present, it turned red. Now that their gone, it's back to normal._

 _Maybe this is not a normal gem after all...But what.._

Auska shook her head. _There is no time for such detours. I should head back before it's late. Since Kaname said Zero has gone back to the dorms, I should trust his words._

As she grabbed her fallen bow and and made her way out the building, Auska's eyes started to tremble. In truth, that was her first encounter with a Level E vampire. She has only heard tales of their gruesome nature from Kaien. Their appearance and their behavior is a complete contrast from the vampires she has come to known. Granted, they have ruthless attitudes but was nothing close to the Level Es'. Now that she has encountered two, she fears more for Zero's sanity. With his attack occurring more often than usual, she is afraid that on day, Zero will lose control and fall to their level. Despite that, Auska still has complete faith that he will overcome it one day, even if it takes years. Nothing will please her more than to see Zero fighting along side her, protecting the innocent and feeling contented with life.

As Auska exited the building and disappeared through the alleyway, she unknowingly ran passed Zero, who was leaning against the tower's wall, clenching his throat. His cloudy eyes stared towards the black-haired girl as she ran. _Now you know, Auska. Now you know why we must never be close to each other...I'm sorry._

-0-

Night has fallen and it was about time for the discipline committee to do their nightly patrol. However, Auska was not in the right mood to do so.

"Auska dear, how long are you going to lie down for?"

Upon hearing her father's concern voice, the girl lift her arm from her eyes and stood up from the couch with an emotionless expression. Since she came into the headmaster's office, Auska had an emotionless expression on her face. When she came into his office, Kaien told her Kaname had brought Yuki to the office earlier to report about the earlier incident and get Yuki's hand bandaged. However, even the good new about her sister's well-being was not enough to brighten her spirits.

Though it was not the first time she had barge into the office with such an expression, it was the longest Kaien has see her hold for. Not only that, normally she would tell him about it. But instead, she remained silent till now.

"Sorry...I should get going." As she was about to exit the office, Auska felt her body being turned around and engulfed in a tight hug.

Kaien slowly pet his daughter's head as he rest it on his shoulder, comforting her. "If there is anything bothering you, you can just talk to me. I'm your father, Auska."

Auska swallowed, unsure if she could voice out everything now that is bothering her. Before she has the chance speak, their moment was interrupted by knocks on the door. "Come in." Kaien answered.

As Auska freed herself from her father's embrace, Kaname entered the office. "Headmaster Cross, sorry to bother you. But there is something important I have to discuss with you."

Sensing that it was something important, the Headmaster's daughter decided to excuse herself. "I guess I should get going..." Before she could exit, Kaname stopped her. "You stay, Auska." He implored, surprising the girl. "This is something you have to listen too, seeing that you also know."

As Kaname got comfortable on one of the sofas, Kaien went back his table while Auska stood next to it. "So, what is it you want to talk about."

"It's about Zero."

Kaien's body tensed up a little upon hearing the chosen topic of discussion. He knew this day would come. Kaname was not an easy person to fool. He also understood why he asked Auska to stay, seeing that she is the only other person who knows Zero's secret.

"I knew you'd be the only person I could't deceive." He sighed. "You really are extraordinary, Kaname. That is needless to say about your kind.

The Vampire of vampires. The Purebloods."

"How long have to known, Big brother Kaname?" Auska asked hesitantly.

"Since the day I met him." He replied, his voice now with a hint of anger. "Headmaster Cross, I have remained silent up till now because I believe in you." Kaname said as he got up and leaned toward Kaien. "However..you and Auska continued to treat Zero like a normal student, taking only the barest minimum of precautions."

As his anger and concern build up, Kaname's fingers pierce through the headmaster's already broken table. "Do you intent to let your pacifist ideals be destroyed by Zero?"

As Kaien remained silent, Auska answered on behalf of him. "He wasn't given a choice." She started, clenching her hands together. "Zero..Zero was turned against his will. His family was killed by a vampire..He was the sole survivor of that ordeal...For the pass four years, we treated him like one of us because he is one of us."

"So please tell me.." She stared back at him with seriousness. "How could you expect us to such a cruel thing to him now?"

"But the one who attacked his family was no ordinary vampire." Kaname continued, leaning closer to Kaien. "It was a Pureblood..like me."

Auska's eyes widen in shook upon hearing the shocking news. She had thought that every vampire could turn humans into their kind. "Auska is too young to understand completely.." Kaname added. "However, you should understand better than anyone. You've witnessed the fates of many such pitiful humans in the past, correct?

"Ex-vampire hunter, Kaien Cross."

Kaien closed his eyes painfully as Kaname mentioned his much hated past. "It's an abominable fate from which one cannot escape." The vampire went on. "Humans who bitten by Purebloods... **will** transform into vampires."

Before either men could say anything else, Auska began to clench her chest painfully, feeling the same burning sensation she felt earlier. "Auska..what's wrong?' Kaien asked, crouching down to her level. When he lift her hand of her chest, his eyes widened as he realize the amethyst gem had turned blood red.

At the same time, Kaname sensed a faint but familiar scent through the school. Now he knows why the gem changed colour. "The scent of blood.." He whispered loudly, turning towards the door.

Kaien gasped as the vampire ran out of the office. "Kaname!"

Fearing the worse, Auska got up and ran after him, brushing of the unpleasant feeling around her neck. _Zero...please don't let it be you._ As memories with him flooded her mind, the black-haired girl ran faster than her legs could ever move. At the same time, she feared for the person's life. A bite from any vampire can be fatal. There is a chance the victim could die, or if they survive, be forever traumatized by this incident.

 _Come to think of it, it's impossible for students to be up at this timing_ Auska thought _Besides me, there is Zero and..._ Her eyes widen in realization.

Seeing that Kaname has stopped by the school's stairway, Auska slowed down and walked up before the vampire could. However, before she could walk to the top, she stopped and her eyes trembled in horror. Before her stood Zero, his mouth covered in blood. In front of him stood her sister, covering her bleeding neck and trembling with fear.

Auska's worse nightmare has came true.

 **And that's it for chapter 5. So sorry for the long wait and hope this new update was able to satisfy you. Honestly, this year has been quite busy for me and I was not able to upload much on . From major exams to getting into new fandoms, i wasn't paying much attention to VK:S. However, a this story is a long time coming, I really hope I can complete this fanfic.**

 **Once again, thank you for reading and see you on the next update. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

 **-Gi**


End file.
